Something Else Again
by Alexandria3
Summary: When Harry's life is on a spiral downwards and depression is threatening, Severus Snape is there to pick up the pieces. But will their story end there?


(part one) Chapter One. _At The Edge._

_"You,_ you can't even _imagine;_ what I've been through!" Harry shouted at Ron. He could feel his magic rising around him and tried to calm down. He didn't want to shatter all the windows in the Great Hall again.

Ron's face turned the color of his hair. "Yes, I have! I've _been_ there with you, Harry!"

_ No, don't remind me of that counterfeit friendship we had. _Harry shook with anger, trying desperately to control it. He could hear the glass beginning to crack. He was glad the Great Hall was empty for the moment.

"And for what, Ronald? So you could manipulate me? Or did you fuck me just to turn me down?" he said, his voice hushed and on the borderline of breaking.

Ron's eyes went wide in surprise, Harry _never_ brought up their parlous relationship before. He thought he had Harry under control.

"Fuck you, Harry." Ron hissed, turning away.

"Oh, don't worry. You already did." Harry told Ron's retreating back. Ron whipped 'round to face to him at that, coming towards him again in a flurry of anger.

"You're right." Ron whispered, his face inches from Harry's. "But you keep coming back for more, don't you?"

Harry's silence gave Ron the confidence he needed. He smirked and forcefully pulled Harry in for a kiss. Harry allowed his mouth to be assaulted, not responding to Ron's fierce biting and licking.

Ron pulled back, smirking still. Harry wanted to slap that expression off his face. "Come on, Harry. You usually respond better than that." Ron leaned close, his lips brushing Harry's, "scream for me."

Harry shuddered in disgust, he couldn't take this anymore. So why did he keep coming back like Ron had said?

"No." said Harry, gathering up his legendary Gryffindor courage and took a step back.

Ron raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him menacingly. _"What_ did you just say?"

"No," Harry said more confidently, taking a deep breath. He had every right to say no, he didn't deserve how Ron treated him. Right?

"You can't say 'no', to _me_, Harry." Ron was standing too close again.

"Watch me." Harry hissed, taking another step back. At the look in Ron's eyes, Harry turned heel and fled. He wasn't going to be drawn in again!

"Come back here, Harry! Don't you _fucking_ leave me!"

Harry didn't bother to look back, he just kept running. He didn't care where he ended up, just somewhere where Ron couldn't find him. Harry had been planning to leave Ron for weeks, so that had not been their first fight. He had wanted to leave when he realized the way Ron treated him wasn't normal. Harry told himself he didn't deserve it, that he deserved better than someone like Ron. Didn't he? Isn't that was Hermione had said?

The only reason Hermione knew was because of her talent for inopportune timing. She found him naked and curled up on the bathroom floor of the dorm. He was breathing in his own pool of blood, another result of Ron Weasley's new dark side.

Their relationship had been so rosy before Voldemort died, it had been everything Harry had wanted. Even if not everyone was accepting of the fact that the Boy Who Lived was gay. And then when Harry had walked off the battlefield, alive. Ron had looked at him and Harry could still remember the change in his lover's eyes. The transition from love to violence and pain had been quick. Harry had been caught by surprise, he thought it was just another of Ron's kinks. Until he found himself bleeding and covered in cuts and bruises. But with the loss of so many lives, Harry's guilt caused him to _want_ the pain Ron gave him. His world turned into a vicious cycle of guilt and pain.

But after Hermione lectured him and they talked about it, Harry's feeling of guilt eased. And he didn't want the pain anymore. He didn't want to be manipulated anymore.

Harry finally came to a stop, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He became aware that he was in the Dungeons. _Odd place..._ Harry thought, looking around. But then he realized why his wonderful intuition had taken him there. He could feel the thick wards around what appeared to be Snape's office. Harry smiled, amused by the man's paranoia. The Dark Lord may be dead, but Death Eaters were still out there. And they knew of Snape's betrayal all too well.

Footsteps behind made Harry stiffen and he waited, wanting to make sure it really was...

"Harry? I can feel you, I know you're close. Please forgive me, I'll make it up to you." The pleading voice brought tears to Harry's eyes. _No!_ No, he wasn't going to give in to him again! Harry ran to the door, but found it locked. He banged on the door, hoping against hope that Snape would let him in.

"What in nine hells is going on? Honestly, Potter-"

The footsteps were coming closer, faster. "Please, Sir. Please let me in!"

It must have been the helpless note in Harry's voice that made Snape open the door. Harry rushed in, slamming the door closed and locking it. Just as he heard Ron start banging on the door as well.

"Come on, Harry! Let me in, I promise I won't ever hurt you again. I'm so sorry!"

Ron's voice wretched Harry's heart and he tried desperately not to cry. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily. "Go away, Ron. I don't need you anymore."

"Since when?" Ron turned quickly to anger at this, and Harry shut his eyes against the world. "You fuckin' that greasy git too? Is that why you're in there with him?"

_ Don't say anything, Harry. Don't say anything..._ "Please, don't. Ron, please." Harry bit his lip, trying not to cry as he slid to the floor. He completely forgot that Snape was even in the same room with him, just as long as there was that barrier between him and Ron.

"You're begging, Harry. You know how much I love it when you beg." He switched to being nice again. Harry's scattered mind wondered briefly if Ron was bipolar. It would explain a lot. "Come out of there, Harry. I already miss you. Why do we have to fight?"

"Liar." Harry said, his voice breaking. _Why am I still talking? It's so pointless!_

"I've never lied to you, Harry. I love you." Ron's voice had gone quiet, as if he really meant it. Harry's head snapped up at this.

"Do you really?"

"Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I, Harry?"

_ Oh..._ It was the same line he had used before and it struck home. Harry stood, wiping away the tears that had escaped.

"Ron.." His hand was on the doorknob when a hand caught his wrist. Harry nearly jumped out his skin, staring wide-eyed at the Professor.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked the older man, genuinely curious. No one, _no one_, had ever interfered with their relationship. Even when they had fought in front of the entire Great Hall at dinner, they had all assumed it was just a lovers spat.

"Keeping you from making another mistake, you insolent prat." Snape spat, drawing him away from the door. Harry suddenly realized he had been about to play into Ron's hands again. He looked thankfully at the potions master.

"Thank you."

Snape only sneered in response, turning towards the door. He opened it slightly, with the intention of telling Weasley off. But the _Stupefy _that hit him came instead, knocking him to the floor before he could even think about drawing his wand.

Ron swept in, stepping over Snape's unmoving body towards Harry. He held out a beckoning hand and Harry cringed away. Ron backed him up into a corner, smiling that sinister smile. He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of Snape's office. Harry didn't dare go for his wand, but his wandless magic would do. He whispered a _Finite Incantatum_ at Snape's body and caught a glimpse of him moving. Then Ron jerking him up the stairs and he was too far away to see.

Harry couldn't bring himself to use magic against Ron, it still seemed wrong somehow. He could run, he could say no, but he somehow didn't have the strength to use magic. Harry had nursed the secret of his wandless magic for years until he killed Voldemort. But he had claimed that it was a one time thing, that his magic wasn't nearly as powerful as it had been before. But that was such a terrible lie. If anything, his magic had grown. He knew how to use it better now, he had been teaching himself simple spells. Harry was gradually trying more complicated spells, though why he was still disciplining himself to learn Defense, he wasn't sure.

"You're mine, Harry. Do you understand? I don't want to see you with that greasy git, again, got it?"

Harry nodded, mainly because there was nothing else he could do. Ron suddenly pushed him against the stone wall, hard enough to hurt. His lips crashed onto Harry's. Tears ran down his face he kissed back, he knew it would better if he responded to Ron.

"Don't cry, Harry. I'm here now, we're together." Ron shushed him, petting his face. Harry tried not to cringe, turning his head away instead. He looked blankly down the hall, unseeing as Ron undid his trousers. Ron turned him to face the wall, pushing his body hard against Harry's. Harry whimpered in pain, the tears beginning to flow more freely. Then he felt Ron's erection brush his unprepared entrance and he shuddered in anticipation of pain.

"I love how responsive you are, Harry. So beautiful in pain." Ron hissed, just he shoved into Harry. The feeling of being torn in half hit Harry with the same force as Ron pumped into him. Someone was screaming, Harry wished they would be quiet so he could blank out. Then he realized it was him that was screaming. His throat quickly became raw and it hurt to scream, but the pain was so great... He should have been used to it by now, but it seemed every time, Ron could make it worse than before.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ The shout seemed to come from nowhere, but the pain lessened somewhat. Harry collapsed to floor, curling up and trying to breathe through the pain like he always did once Ron was finished with him.

The pain was gone. It was first thing Harry was aware of when he woke. _Strange..._ Usually it lingered, always there, always reminding him of Ron. Harry tried to move and found his muscles stiff, he groaned and turned on his side. He felt like he's been sleeping for _days._ Then he realized he wasn't lying on the cold stone floor and that there was a blanket over him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

He was in the infirmary! Ron would have his head! But, how did he end up... _Right._ Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _Snape, right._ He remembered vaguely, watching a dark figure come towards them. But it hadn't registered in his world of pain.

"Potter..."

Harry looked to his left and found a dark blur sitting next his bed. He cautiously leaned back as the blur moved. Then suddenly there was a pressure around his ears and he could see clearly again. Snape was the one sitting next to his bed.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked tentatively, analyzing Snape. The man sat with his shoulders hunched and his hands clasped. He was perched on the edge of the chair, looking at the floor. He looked up at Harry's question and scowled at him, but his eyes looked relieved.

"Four days. You... You had a lot of healing to do." The hesitation was intriguing. _Did Snape care?_

"Oh. So, um... What happened?"

Snape's eyes narrowed at him. "You tell me."

Harry recoiled, looking away. "Is Hermione here?"

He could feel Snape staring at him, but he thankfully moved away to invite both Madame Pomfrey and Hermione.

"Harry! Oh my God, I thought you'd never wake up!" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. Harry hugged her tightly, burying his face in her bushy hair. Hermione sniffed and withdrew, hands on his shoulders as she gave him a watery smile.

"You okay?"

Harry returned her smile. "Yeah. Where's Ron?"

Hermione's eyes darkened at the question and her lips thinned. "He's in St. Mungo's. Raving like a lunatic, I might add. I think he broke when he realized you weren't coming back."

Harry was silent at this, simply holding her hand in his for comfort. "Are you sure he can't come back?"

"Yes, Harry. There's no way."

"I hope so." His old anger stirred and he clenched his hands into fists, holding Hermione's hand tighter. She patted his hand gave him a kiss on the cheek. It made him relax, assured that he was safe.

After a long moment of silence, Hermione finally burst. "What happened, Harry? All I saw was Professor Snape carrying you up here."

Harry sighed, "We were fighting again. I was trying to tell him... I said no and he tried to..." Harry took a deep breath to fight off the tears that stung his eyes. "I ran and ended up in the Dungeons, near Snape's office. I realized it was the strong wards that drew me there. So when I heard Ron coming, I-I knocked on his door.

"Oh, Hermione..." He buried his face in her hair again, trying to choke back a sob. "He tried to get me back, he tried to... I didn't, I didn't let him... But then he said 'I love you' and... How could I resist? Snape, he held me back. I came to my senses and let him, but... Then he opened the door, to tell Ron off I suppose, and Ron Stupefied him. He just... He just stepped over his body like he didn't care. I revived Snape just before we left, but I think it took him longer because the spell wasn't that strong."

"Harry," Hermione leaned close and whispered, "did you use your wandless magic?"

Harry nodded, Hermione was probably the only one who knew. "I had to, I wanted to make sure he was okay..."

Hermione didn't ask why he didn't use his magic against Ron, she understood. And Harry thanked Merlin for that.

"I thought you hated him." Hermione whispered, she didn't seem surprised, but the question was in her eyes.

He smiled sadly at her. "I never did, Hermione. Maybe in first year, it took me awhile to figure him out, but I did. I don't hate him, Hermione. How could I? He's saved my life so many times, and here's to add to the list. It's the least I can do."

"Harry, do you-"

Mr. Potter! Please, quit moving about!" Madame Pomfrey said, scowling at him. Harry obligingly stilled and she handed him a potion, but he gave it back to her.

"I don't want to take anything." Harry said, turned away and swinging his feet off the bed. He was fine, he didn't need to stay.

"I didn't ask you whether or not you wanted it, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said icily, pushing him back down and shoving the bottle between his lips.

He was out like a light. Apparently he still 'had some healing to do', as Snape had put it.

Chapter Two. _"Give me just a second, and I'll be alright."_

"I gotta get through this, Hermione. I can't stay here forever. How long is Madame Pomfrey going to keep me here?" Harry was starting to get impatient. It was always the same, he would wake up, feeling fine, have a two word conversation with Snape. Whom always seemed to be at his side, and then Hermione would come in after awhile. Then Madame Pomfrey would give him a potion and he'd be out again! He was getting tired of it.

"Harry," Hermione started tentatively, "has is ever occurred to you that you're on a Numbing Draft?"

He looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Harry, there's a lot of... Internal damage. And for some reason, it's taking a really long time to heal. We tried to take you off it, because with the amount your taking... But your mind almost shut down from the pain."

Harry was speechless. Was it really that bad? Was it because it had been happening so long?

"But Madame Pomfrey says you could get out of here in the next few days." Hermione said brightly, forcing a smile.

"That's informative," Harry joked, returning her smile. There was a brief silence, where both were lost in thought. Then something _did_ occur to Harry. "Hermione, why is Snape always here?"

"Um... I don't know. He always seems to time it so he's here when you wake up. You know I only come after classes."

"Maybe I should ask him."

"Humph." Hermione scowled, looking towards the door.

Harry smiled. "Why? Did you ask him already?"

"Yes. He just snapped at me for being a 'know-it-all' and walked away." Hermione pouted.

Harry actually laughed at this. "Maybe I can get an answer out him."

Suddenly pain shot through Harry and he collapsed onto the bed, staying as still has possible as it faded away. He breathed through it, staring up at the drafters and trying not to relate the pain in his chest to Ron.

A hand pushed the hair out of his eyes, he saw Madame Pomfrey looking at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"Just breathe through it, Potter. It means you're healing." she said and handed him a potion. He tried to take it, but found his hands were shaking. Madame Pomfrey gave him that look again and gently tipped his head back so he could drink it.

_A voice echoed within Harry's dream, shattering the usual darkness._

_"Harry... Harry..."_

_It was Ron's voice._

_"Harry... Harry..."_

_No, it was Voldemort's._

_The latter appeared before him, smiling with all his Death Eaters surrounding him. Voldemort advanced. Lucius Malfoy was at his right, but he looked broken. Like everything that had made him an arrogant bastard had been stripped away. It was just like what had really happened, Harry had seen what Voldemort had done to his acolytes. The only one that didn't look like they weren't there for fear of their own mistakes, was Bellatrix Lestrange. She kept looking adoringly at Voldemort, like she was in love with the creature._

_"Crucio."_

_It was whispered. Pain consumed Harry, he wreathed and screamed and screamed..._

_"You like it, don't you, Harry?"_

_Ron. Was he doing this? Pain kept his mind from figuring it out as it contorted his body._

_"I can _touch_ you, now!"_

_Voldemort pressed his finger to Harry's scar and the pain seared through him again._

_"Cedric!"_

_"Bring my body back..."_

_"No!"_

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

"NO!" Harry jerked awake, covered in sweat. He'd screamed again. With the potion, he hadn't had any dreams. It had been blissful to have so much undisturbed sleep. But he had made sure no one suspected that he still had nightmares. Even Ron hadn't known.

A hand touched his, another pushed his shoulders gently. Harry resisted slightly, he couldn't see the person in the dark without his glasses.

"Lie down, Harry." Snape's strangely soft voice whispered through the darkness. Harry complied, relaxing into the bed. Acting on instinct, Harry gripped the hand in his and leaned towards the Professor.

"Tell me it's going to be okay, tell me it won't happen again." Harry pleaded, he couldn't see Snape's expression without his glasses, but he didn't care. Only that Snape perhaps understood...

The hand in his stiffened, Harry could imagine Snape's entire body going ridged as well.

"It _is_ okay, Potter. And I will not allow it to happen again."

The hand in Harry's relaxed slightly, interlocking their fingers together. Harry sank back in relief, still holding on tightly to Snape's hand.

"Don't leave."

"Never."

And Harry closed his eyes, assured that all was right in the world.

Next time Harry woke, Snape was still there. But it was daylight and apparently very early, as Snape was still sleeping. _He must be uncomfortable in that chair..._ Harry thought of his dream and how Snape had comforted him. It was nice change to have someone else tell him everything was okay.

Harry picked up his glasses so he could see Snape more clearly. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and pushed that long black hair away from Snape's sleeping face.

Taking the rare opportunity, Harry observed Snape's unguarded face. He still frowned slightly... But it looked more like concern and stress. Harry's wayward hand seemed to have its own ideas, moving to caress Snape's face. His skin felt soft under his fingers.

He suddenly withdrew his hand. _What is this?_ Was he _attracted_ to Snape? Harry thought about it for a moment, going through his emotions over the years for his Professor. _Yeah, I suppose I should have seen this coming._ It must have been sometime during the beginning of this year, his seventh year. But his relationship with Ron had occupied his mind. He had not even realized it when Snape had become a symbol of safety and comfort to him. One more reason why he ended up in the Dungeons. Harry rolled his eyes, swallowing his amusement at the thought.

He also probably should have known when Snape almost died in his arms.

_The Battle was almost over, the Death Eaters were losing. But there was one more thing that had to be done. Voldemort had to die. Harry found him in the Shrieking Shack, with Professor Snape. They were talking, so Harry approached cautiously. Nagini was floating in magical bubble just behind Snape, and Voldemort was pacing._

_"No, Severus. I know that the others are gone." He stopped pacing, whirling to face Snape. "How could have Dumbledore known, hm?"_

_"I assure you, my Lord. Had I known-"_

_"Silence!" Voldemort was inches from Snape's face. "You _will_ pay."_

_Snape was immobile where anyone else would have collapsed in fear. The stoicism seemed to provoke the Dark Lord, for he smiled his evil smile._

_"Crucio."_

_Snape collapsed in spasms of pain, wreathing on the floor and _screaming._ Screams filled with agonizing pain and pure, pure heart-wrenching horror. Harry had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming himself. And Snape's expression... So contorted with pain._

_And Voldemort seemed to be enjoying it. He stood there, his wand pointed at Snape and _laughing._ He abruptly ended the curse, leaving Snape panting on the floor._

_"You know how it feels, don't you? I know how Dumbledore nurses you back to health after one of our 'meetings'. I know that eventually, the effects of Cruciatus linger, no matter what potions you take."_

_Snape had managed to sit up during Voldemort's monologue. And he took the opportunity to brush his black hair out of his face. His eyes, as they met Voldemort's, were so filled with hatred, that even Voldemort took a step back. And before either Harry or Riddle could react, Snape drew his wand pointed it at the floating snake._

_"Everto."_

_The ward around the snake fell and just as quickly, the snake burst into flame. Its body turned to ash before Voldemort could say Salazar Slytherin._

_"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, frustration and anger fit into one word. Snape didn't have a chance, he didn't even scream. His throat was too sore._

_"Avada Kadavra!" Harry shouted, simultaneously jumping out from his hiding place and shouting the curse at Voldemort. The bright green light flared and Voldemort was on the ground. Harry meant it this time. He had put all his magical force behind the spell. Voldemort was dead, and he wasn't going to come back. He couldn't let him torture Snape any longer._

_Harry rushed to Snape's side, whom had not moved. Tears came to Harry's eyes when Snape wouldn't wake up. He looked for a pulse and relief flooded through him when he found it. It was weak, but at least it was there._

_Sniffing loudly, Harry cast a Lightening Charm and picked up Snape in his arms. He carried the tragic hero out of the Whomping Willow and back to Hogwarts, without taking his eyes off that pale face._

_"Harry, Harry! What's going on?"_

_"Why are you carrying Snape?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_Harry didn't listen to the voices around him, until he hit the infirmary. He gently laid Snape on one of the beds and sat in a chair next to it. Harry didn't speak, he simply waited, holding Snape's hand in his. _Please wake up,_ Harry prayed. _Please stay alive.

_Harry never left Snape's side, not even Madame Pomfrey's scolding could get him to leave. A week in, Madame Pomfrey was arguing with Harry again._

_"He needs rest, Potter! No company will help!"_

_"I'm not leaving."_

_"Potter, you cannot stay here forever!"_

_The hand he was holding suddenly clenched tightly._

_"Severus," Pomfrey whispered._

_"Snape..."_

_Both turned to him, watching as his dark eyes fluttered open to look at them._

_"Let Potter stay, Poppy. He is not doing any harm." The statement seemed to take a lot out of him, for he took a deep breath, and his eyes closed again._

_Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey glared at Harry, then left, tending to her other patients._

_"Professor?" Harry whispered, holding Snape's hand in both of his. "Please wake up."_

_A great sigh went through Snape, and he turned his head to look at his student. Their gazes locked, seeing something in the other that silenced any words. Harry would never forget that strangely soft, affectionate look._

Harry came back from memory lane to find that he was staring at Snape. Thankfully, the man was still sleeping. Harry sighed and looked away. _Why did this have to happen now?_ It wasn't like he was ready for a relationship anyway. Harry shuddered at the thought, unwillingly seeing the image of Ron on top of him, hurting him. Tears came to his eyes and he couldn't stop the sob that was torn from his throat.

"Fuck," Harry hissed, turning away from Snape to curl up and simply let himself cry.

A hand touched his shoulder. Harry bit his lip and looked with watery eyes up at Snape.

"He really hurt you, didn't he?"

_As if that hasn't been obvious, you git._ Harry thought fleetingly. He must have glared a little because Snape backed off, sitting back down in the chair.

"It only started after the war...

_Harry was still in the infirmary with Snape, still holding his hand. Still praying for the other man's life, when Ron dropped by._

_"Hey, love. I heard you were in here-" There was a pause where Ron caught sight of Harry's hand in Snape's. "So, I thought I'd come by and visit."_

_Harry looked up at Ron, for the first time letting go of Snape, as much as he didn't want to. What if he woke?_

_"Ron, it's not what you think-"_

_Ron smiled reassuringly, cupping Harry's face in his hands. "I don't think that, don't worry. I know you'd never go with that greasy git, anyway."_

_Harry couldn't help but smile back, for the first time since he brought Snape in._

_"I knew there was smile somewhere in there." Ron said, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Harry kissed back enthusiastically, happy to be with the one he thought he loved. Ron moved closer to sit in Harry's lap, still locked in their kiss. Things got a little heated when Ron straddled Harry in the chair, rocking his hips against Harry's. Harry moaned quietly, pulling Ron in for another kiss. Then Ron started to unfasten Harry's trousers. Panting, Harry tore from their kiss and put a hand on Ron's to stop him._

_"Not here, Ron." Harry told him in sternly. But Ron didn't seem to be listening, he tried to keep moving, but Harry held him still._

_"Come on, 'Arry!" Ron whined._

_"No."_

_Ron didn't seem to take that well, which was strange, because usually he understood. Ron got off Harry's lap, glaring daggers at him the entire time until he walked away. When Harry went back to his dorm that night, Ron had started with what Harry had thought were just kinks. Kinks that mostly involved pain._

"I suppose it wasn't until he actually told me how much he enjoys seeing my pain and blood, that I knew it was wrong. Even then, I still felt guilty. Like I deserved that kind of pain because of the War." A sob escaped Harry again and he shuddered, fisting the white sheet. "Hermione found me after one Ron's... Episodes. I begged her not to tell anyone. I knew that if Ron knew that I had told someone... Things would get worse."

"Why did no one notice?" The anger in Snape's voice was oddly comforting. Harry turned back to face him, wiping away his tears.

"Because I didn't _want_ anyone to notice," Harry whispered, "it just happens that way."

Suddenly Snape stood, looking angrily down at Harry. "Does it now?"

Harry just looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "I think you know."

Snape abruptly left, his black robes billowing behind him. That left Harry alone with his thoughts. Hermione was in class, so she wouldn't be coming until the evening...

Madame Pomfrey suddenly swooped in, potion vile in hand. He put up a hand to stop her.

"Wait," Harry said, "when can I leave?"

Madame Pomfrey hesitated. "Soon."

"Please, Madame Pomfrey."

She relented. "I've been easing you off the Numbing Draft, hence you're starting to feel a little pain... You're healing fine, Mr. Potter, it's just in such places that it's quite a painful process. I know you feel fine now, but I think you know what would happen if I stopped the Draft. The Sleeping Draft is only because the body simply heals best in sleep."

"Does that mean I _am_ healing? It's just... I don't doubt you're skills, Madame Pomfrey, but... Doesn't this process usually go faster? It's been more than a week, hasn't it?"

Madame Pomfrey just looked at him. "There was a lot of internal damage."

Harry sighed. "Right. Hermione told me that too. So, am I out sometime this week?"

She looked relieved that conversation was over. "Yes. Here, drink."

Chapter Three. _"But God, I want to let it go." -'Lithium' by Evanescence._

"Please, I'm pretty sure I can walk on my own." Harry exasperated at Hermione. Snape was there too, a simple dark and looming presence. But it spoke volumes to Harry. It showed that the older man cared a lot more than he let on.

Harry stumbled, catching himself on the offered arm. Whose happened to be Snape's. Harry clutched the arm tighter for a moment, looking up into Snape's eyes. Those bottomless black depths that Harry felt he could get lost in, that revealed so much, yet so little at the same time.

He let go, walking steadily straight towards the infirmary door. _'Bout time, if you ask me._ Harry thought. Snape had said he could attend classes still, which was good. But Snape had snidely added that Harry would have to catch up on all of his classes. _Which is why, _Harry thought, _Hermione becomes an increasingly good friend to have._

"So, as it's Wednesday, you'll just have to write all the notes and listen. After school we can start revising, okay?" Hermione looked at Harry to find him staring after Snape, whom had begun to walk away.

"Harry."

"Yeah?" He turned to her. "What?" She glared at him. "Oh. Did I miss something?"

School was taking up a lot of Harry's time, he barely had time to contemplate his own fate. Or think about Ron. But Harry never got farther than that, pushing everything related to and about Ron to the back of his mind. He didn't even think about his new attraction to Snape that often either.

Since nightmares generally took his sleep from him, Harry went back to his normal routine after the first full week of school. He wandered the halls at night, careful to avoid Filch and his cat, or even Snape when the man happened to be prowling the halls. Though sometimes, Harry 'accidently' ran into Snape, which caused him a detention a piece. But Harry didn't mind, Snape always set him to making potions, which really helped. Potion making had become a sort of escape for Harry more or less since the War. It stilled his mind and required such a great amount of concentration that he went into his own little world. Which resulted in his marks becoming astoundingly higher, much to Snape's never-ending aggravation.

With Harry's nights free he also sometimes took the time to study his notes. No one noticed and it kept Harry's mind working. It was beginning to show in his marks for all of his classes, which was a good sign. His teachers were all surprised at his sudden eagerness to learn. Minus the Voldemort-factor and Ron-factor, Harry's life became somewhat uneventful. Lack of sleep didn't help. He couldn't exactly secretly brew Draft of Sleeping Death in the girls bathroom without Snape noticing that some ingredients were missing.

And so, life went on. As far as Harry was concerned anyway. Hermione sometimes tried to talk to him about Ron, but he always put her off. Even Snape had once commented on the dark rings under Harry's eyes. Harry had claimed he had pulled another all-nighter. He didn't really think Snape had believed him, but the potions master didn't mention it again.

It was Wednesday, in the middle of November when Harry decided to give in to Hermione and join her in watching a Quidditch game. Harry didn't find it nearly as interesting as he had before, but he sat through it for Hermione. Too many bad memories were centered around Quidditch and it was hard to replace them with the good ones. Like the feeling of freedom he had went he first flew on his broom. It had been an amazing feeling, but it was lost in the number of times he'd been attacked during a game.

After the game, Harry planned on hiding in the library with Hermione. But Snape's silky voice told Harry to meet him in the Professor's office. Hermione smiled at him and went on her way to Gryffindor tower while Harry followed a group of Slytherins towards the Dungeons. Malfoy was part of the gaggle, but he pretended not to notice Harry. They had been ignoring each other like that since The Last Battle, so it didn't bother Harry as much as it would have before.

Carefully opening the heavily warded door, Harry came into Snape's office. The Professor was sitting behind his desk, waiting patiently for Harry to close the door. He did, turning back to Snape with questioning eyes.

"Mr. Potter," Snape started, "I think it's time you start talking about Weasley."

Harry gave him a startled look. "I already did."

"I think you know what I mean. Unless your intelligence had waned in much the same way your amount of sleep has."

Slumping into a chair, Harry stared at floor. It was easier to talk to. "Why now? He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes, Potter. But sometimes it's better to talk about it than to avoid it. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." Snape said testily.

"I have been avoiding it, haven't I? Too much pain. The nightmares don't help."

"Didn't you tell the Headmistress after the Dark Lord died that you no longer had nightmares?"

"I lied."

"Obviously. Elaborate, Potter."

"I didn't want anyone to know, so no one knew. They all think I'm the hero, The Boy Who Killed Voldemort. Why ruin the perfect image?"

"Did Weasley know?"

Harry looked up sharply, glaring at Snape. "No, he didn't. No one knows besides you. And maybe the House Elves."

Snape sighed, clearly he was going to have ask all the questions. "What happened with Mr. Weasley, exactly?"

"I told you."

"Idiosyncratic-" Snape took a deep breath. "In more detail."

"Like what?"

_Like, why are you being so vague, you ignorant prat!_ Snape thought fiercely, trying to contain his anger. "What did he... Do to you?"

Harry's eyes darkened and fell to floor. "Rape. He-" Harry swallowed hard. "He always had some way drawing more blood without actually managing to kill me. Knives, whips... Sometimes just his nails. Or his teeth. He bought strange things from Knockturn Alley... Then he found this spell... The more creative he got, the more pain I went through."

"How long did you want it?" Snape's voice strangely soft again, as if he didn't want to break the porcelain tenor between them.

Harry looked up briefly, silently asking why Snape had asked the question. But receiving no answer, the floor became fascinating again. "Two months."

_ Two months?_ Snape breathed heavily through his nose, waiting to let his frustration simmer. "You wanted to leave him for almost a month now?"

Harry frowned at the floor. Obviously his voice hadn't been quite controlled enough.

"It's hard to leave something you thought you loved once." Harry stated, finally looking up to meet Snape's eyes.

Snape only raised an eyebrow in the show of defiance. "Did Weasley ever show signs of been abusive before?"

"No. Frankly, we had planned on living together after school. I don't know where he was hiding it. I don't even know if it there all along or if it was just a result from the War."

"You think there may have been a spell involved?"

Harry suddenly laughed bitterly, breaking the hushed silence. "No, that would be too easy."

_A spell!_ Harry thought. That was the most ridiculous idea he had heard yet. If only it had been that simple, Harry would have broken it ages ago.

"How do you know?"

It seemed to be the obvious question, but Harry hesitated. Then he simply shrugged and said, "didn't seem like it. He's still the same person, just... Changed."

"The same but different. Do you always have such a tendency for oxymorons?"

Harry glared at him. "I just know, okay?"

Snape sneered, leaning forward. "What are you hiding, Potter? Do you really think I haven't noticed? What _really_ happened that evening, hm? Because there's something you left out."

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you tell me?" Harry retorted, finding strength in anger.

"Because I'm asking _you._ Now tell me!"

"No." Harry stood and turned to leave, his anger wouldn't do either of them good. And he didn't want to be Snape's victim when all the potion bottles in the room shattered.

"Potter! You can't hide it forever!"

Harry whipped around to face Snape, whom was suddenly right behind him. "Hide _what_ forever, huh? What do you think I'm hiding?"

That struck Snape into silence. Harry's eyes narrowed and he turned away again, a hand on the door. "Just stop asking, Snape. You'll only regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

Harry opened the door and stepped out. "Yes, it is."

Chapter Four. _It's Never Too Late._

"Oo, did you know that there's actually a whole underground society of vampires?" Hermione asked excitedly, her eyes fixed on the five inch thick book she was reading.

They were in the library, studying as usual. Harry was working on a Charms essay that was due at the end of the week. Hermione was researching for her DADA project. They each had to chose a Dark creature and write a research essay on them.

"Really? I thought they were all cold, blood-sucking monsters."

Hermione gave him a look. "No. Actually they only need like, three shots of blood a night. And they take it from different humans, of course."

"But what about the humans? Are they willing victims?"

Hermione was silent as she read a little further. "No, not exactly. They use glamour, so technically the humans never know the difference."

"That's a scary thought."

"Yeah. But I guess it doesn't really matter, unless they feel like turning you."

Harry choked. "Turning?"

Hermione gave him a look again. "Yes, Harry."

"So, they just turn whoever they want?"

Hermione paused again before answering. "Um, yeah. I think the Ministry put down some regulations for them. But according to this, they've been ignoring the rules for centuries. And the Ministry doesn't have the guts to enforce it. I don't blame them, vampires are exceedingly powerful. Good thing they just want to be left alone, eh? Seems like they just enjoy playing their own games, hidden among us."

"And that doesn't scare you?" Hermione shook her head. "Even a little?"

"I think it's interesting."

"Naturally." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning back to his essay. His lips twitched when he heard Hermione huff and turn back to her book. Harry started cackling evilly and Hermione punched his arm.

"Harry!" Hermione whined, but she was smiling anyway. "Stop it!"

Harry stopped laughing after awhile, giving Hermione a hug and peck on the cheek.

"You know I'm just joking." Harry said, smiling with an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione sighed, returning his smile. "I do."

Madame Pince cleared her throat loudly, glaring darkly at Harry and Hermione. They grinned sheepishly and ducked behind their books. Focusing on his essay again, he read his last sentence. He nodded to himself and chewed on the end of his quill as he wrote another few lines. Harry paused, then started writing continuously until a whisper and nudge distracted him from writing his conclusion. He glanced at Hermione.

"So, do you want to practice tonight?"

He turned fully to face her, shaking his head. "I don't want you to lose sleep just to help learn this."

"No, Harry. I _want_ to!"

Harry stared at her, then nodded. "Fine. I was going to try Transfiguration tonight."

Hermione bulked. "I thought you said you were just starting the more complicated spells!"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well... That went pretty fast. Practice makes perfect, I guess."

"Christ, Harry. You are advancing at an alarming rate. Didn't you only start this year?"

"Um... I only started _practicing_ this year. Before, I just thought it was wild magic I couldn't control."

"That still doesn't justify it."

Harry let out a short laugh. "Yeah, right."

Harry was starting to regret naming the Room of Requirement for their practice session. He had to walk with bent knees, along with Hermione, under the Invisibility Cloak. They were killing him already and they were only half way there. But eventually they got there, and without being caught, they slipped in. Hermione threw off the Cloak and with a relieved sigh.

"That thing is getting awfully stuffy." she complained, walking to sofa that the Room had provided. There was tea set out and she poured herself a cup. Then she leaned back, sipping it carefully and watched Harry.

"I'm going to try and transfigure that spoon into a cup." Harry said. He stuck his hands in his pockets and concentrated. The spoon morphed into a blur and suddenly there sat a perfectly shaped silver goblet.

"Wow. Harry, I thought you said it took you a bit longer than that."

Harry was frowning, still staring at the goblet. "Yeah. I think I'm starting to get it now, though. The more I practice, the more hold I have over my magic. Therefore it will seem like it's growing, when only it's my control that's growing. So... I think I can almost do anything as long I'm in control."

"Then what are your limits, Harry?"

Harry chuckled. "Actually, I can't do a Unforgivable to save my life. Or the odd cleaning spell. Don't ask me why, because it seems just as random to me."

Hermione nodded, obviously becoming lost in thought as Harry transfigured the spoon back. Harry then conjured a chair and tried to turn it into a cat. It went half way and turned into a wooden cat. He heard Hermione laugh and glanced at her.

"You never could do that one right."

Harry rolled his eyes and tried again. After a long moment, a brown cat bounced onto Hermione's lap, purring away. Hermione laughed again, giving its nose a tap.

"Still made of wood, you can hear it too."

Harry sat down beside her and leaned towards the cat, peering at it. There it was, brown wooden nose.

"Pinocchio. We should get it to lie and see what happens."

They shared another laugh, petting the appreciative cat.

"So, I was thinking. You know the Apparition test you passed?" Harry nodded, looking at her suspiciously. "Well, do you think you can?"

Harry cocked his head, looking at her carefully as he thought. The power was definitely there, perhaps it would simply take a lot of concentration and control. Apparition would be one thing he couldn't screw up the first time.

"Yeah, I think I can."

"That's..." Hermione stared at him with wide eyes.

"Crazy, I know. But I think I can. Next time we go to Hogsmeade, we can try."

Hermione nodded, going back into that thoughtful look of hers.

In the end, Harry realized Hermione wasn't just lying on the sofa, she was sleeping. He smiled and shook his head, resisting the urge to say, 'I told you so'. He cast a gentle Levitation spell, with his wand just to be sure, and guided her through the halls back their dorm.

Of course, it was the one time he forgot to check the Marauder's Map. Though Harry later had to admit, he would rather have Snape bear down on them than Filch.

The sudden hissing of, "Potter." And bright wand light in his face, caused Harry to nearly drop Hermione. He glanced at her frankly, hoping she hadn't woken. She only sighed and stirred slightly on the bed of air on which she slept. Before Snape could start shouting at him, Harry pressed a finger to the Professor's lips.

"Please," Harry whispered. "I just wanted to get her back without waking her up. I know she hasn't been getting much sleep because of me, so it's the least I can do. And," Harry held up a hand, "before you ask what we were doing, we were studying in the Room of Requirement."

"Why didn't you study in your Common Room? Do you think yourself so above the rules that-" Snape had started to raise his voice, and finger came to his lips again, effectively silencing him.

"You know I don't think that. And I'm not going answer your question, either." Harry gave him a stern look, something that made him look ten times his age. "This is where you stop asking, Professor. And don't worry about Hermione, she came by her own decision."

"De-"

"I know. I'll be there at seven." Harry cut him off again, starting to walk away. But Snape grabbed his arm, jerking him back.

"We're discussing this later."

Harry nodded, waited for Snape to let him go, and continued their dormitory. He was afraid of what Snape might ask, because he wasn't sure he could answer without increasing the potions master's suspicion. He didn't need the man going to McGonagall and forcing a confrontation with Harry. No one needed to know about his magic, it wasn't like he needed to kill the Dark Lord still. Harry shuddered at the thought, then pushed it away as he laid Hermione down on the Common Room couch. Since he couldn't go up to her dorm, and putting her in his bed would just be awkward, so it was the best he could do. He conjured a thick blanket for her, then left her again. Looking at the clock, he found it was one o'clock. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to try and get some sleep. He was pretty tired after practicing wandless and silent magic for so long, after all.

Climbing into his chilly bed, he cast a silent warming charm. He sighed in contentment and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Walking to his detention with Snape the next day, Harry thought about how wonderfully peaceful his sleep had been. _I must have been more exhausted than I thought._ Pushing open the door to the Potion's classroom, Harry smiled at familiar smell of various potions still lingering in the air.

"...Just going to stand there and gawk like a first year or serve your detention?"

Harry looked around, but Snape was nowhere to be found. Reaching out with his magic, he found that Snape was in the adjacent room. Walking in, Harry saw that the Professor was in the middle of brewing a potion.

"Can I help you, Sir? Or would you like me to set up somewhere else?"

"No, this is almost done. I have papers to mark after this, so you can start on Madame Pomfrey's list."

"Got it." Harry said, setting down his school bag in a corner. He moved to the other side of the work table and found Madame Pomfrey's list. Harry read it over, he could do most of them without too many questions. He made some of them before in detention with Snape, anyway.

An hour later and completely immersed in making the current potion, Harry began to find his mind going in unexpected places. He visited memories of Ron hurting him, or fighting with him, strangely without feeling the urge to cry. Harry pondered this feeling as he added the dried olives. Talking himself in circles, he came to conclusion that it must be that he was starting to let go of his pain.

Going back to thinking about Ron, Harry tried to figure out if maybe there _had_ been signs before. Their relationship had always been a push and pull, maybe that was it? Perhaps it was that Ron always demanded more and Harry always tried to give him what he wanted.

"Maybe my love was never enough." Harry stated softly, starting to talk to himself. He didn't think Snape was listening and he was too engrossed in making the potions to notice anyway. "No. Maybe it was that he realized that I didn't actually love him. But I know that I loved him at one point. When did I stop? And how could he have known before?"

Harry thought of a particular potions class and smiled as he stirred counterclockwise five times. "But that was so subtle. I don't think Snape would ever have seen that one coming. Of course, I had no idea either. Strange how magic does that. It's like it knew all along where I'd end up. Too bad I didn't listen to it that day.

"But Ron. What happened with him? Did he know? Is that why he always demanded more? All good questions. Maybe. Broken glass on the floor."

Harry's seemingly random statement made perfect sense to him as he fell silent, caught in another memory. He had come out of the bathroom after a shower, to find Ron had smashed the one of the windows by Harry's bed. Ron had that look in his eyes again and it wasn't long before Harry was on the floor, whimpering in pain. The glass was cutting into his back, but that wasn't what hurt the most. Ron was slicing open his skin with a bigger piece of glass as he pounded in Harry's tight hole.

_"Harry,"_ Ron had whispered. _"I want you to love me. Love me, Harry. I love you, I love you. God, you feel so good. He's not the one for you, Harry, I am. I am yours. Please, please, love me, Harry. I love you. Love me, Love me."_

"So, he did know. I remember now, he said that a lot after that day. I just didn't know what he was talking about. He knew I couldn't love him, so he hurt me more. I couldn't love him because I was in love with someone else."

Harry sighed softly, putting the spoon down and gathering medium sized vials. He was silent as he poured the potion into them, going back into that blank state of mind he loved so much. When he was done, he felt Snape enter the room and he looked up.

The Professor had a strange expression on his face and Harry suddenly hoped to all the Gods and Goddesses out there that Snape _hadn't_ been listening in. He didn't want Snape to ask him questions he couldn't answer. And he didn't want the stubborn potions master to to persist to the point where Harry would have to threaten him again. That would really ruin everything. Snape would _definitely_ end up going to McGonagall then.

"Professor?" Harry broke the silence, catching Snape's gaze. He stared into those dark eyes, getting lost in them as he waited for Snape to respond.

"Ha-Potter. It's time we have that talk." Snape said.

_Don't panic, Harry. Don't panic, there is _nothing_ wrong._

"What was it that Weasley knew before?"

_Okay, start panicking._ "I don't know what you're talking about." _Yeah, that's right. Look calm. Good one, Harry._

"I heard you muttering in here, I didn't manage to catch all of it. What did Weasley know?"

_Calm down, he said he didn't hear _all_ of it. So we're good, right?_ "Nothing. Seriously, that was just me rambling. If you notice I do that in class sometimes-"

"Quit avoiding it, Potter. Answer the question."

_I suppose I could just fail to mention a couple minor details._ "He noticed me looking at someone else, acting a certain way around that person. I think maybe he knew then what I didn't realize until he was gone. I was in love with someone else."

"And who might that be?"

"That's none of your business!" Harry snapped.

"Is it Granger?"

"HA! No. Honestly, Snape. Haven't you noticed how outrageously gay I am?"

"Unfortunately." Snape paused and Harry had a feeling he knew what was coming. "What was that you said about magic? 'Strange how magic does that.'"

It wasn't a question, so Harry didn't answer.

"What did your magic do?"

Harry decided to go for evasive before he threatened again. "Who said it was my magic?"

"Don't lie to me." Snape sneered.

"Then don't ask." Harry crossed his arms and waited for Snape to come back at him.

"Why are you hiding this? What's the point?"

Harry seethed at the question, leering at Snape. "Contrary to your belief, I _don't_ want the world to know every _single_ detail about me. I don't _want_ to be famous for something I didn't ask for. I don't want people to expect 'great things' from me again. _I want normal._ More than anything."

Harry was already walking out, but the last whisper from Snape made him pause before opening the door.

"It's never too late to have a normal life. You just have to work for it. It's never too late."

He sounded like he'd been telling himself that for years.

Chapter Five. "_Even if I say that everything is okay, you still manage to fall apart."_

"I don't know what it is about him, Hermione. He's a mystery to us all." Harry said, hanging his head and staring at the floor.

Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"It's okay, Harry. It'll turn out. I'm sure he's just concerned."

Harry gave her a look. "Like he'd ever admit that."

"Which means I could be right!" Hermione declared, smiling.

"Yeah." Harry said with a laugh. Hermione glanced at the time and looked around the Common room.

"We should really go to bed. You coming?"

"I think so. I'm really exhausted from keeping up that glamour spell." As he spoke, he let it fall. It revealed how hollow his cheeks were, the dark circles under his eyes, how pale he was. Hermione always stared a bit when he undid the spell, and she would always tell him that he should eat more.

"You should really eat your fair share at breakfast tomorrow."

Harry only smiled in bitter amusement, picking up his books and going towards the dorms.

"Don't worry about me, Hermione." he said, before leaving her.

He carefully put his pile down next to his bed, trying not to think about the empty bed next to his. Or the one across from his. Harry climbed thankfully into his bed, knowing that sleep would come quickly.

And it did.

_"Cry, cry for me. I want those tears. I want to see you bleed."_

_"How quaint. The love birds fighting to die together."_

_"For the greater good, Harry."_

_The voices flitted through his dreams, images torn and mixed until they settled on one._

_"Oh, fuck the greater good! I am _not_ going out there to be a bloody martyr!"_

_"The prophecy states-"_

_Harry waved a hand. "I know what it says. I just don't give a fuck."_

_"Either you or Voldemort _must_ die. Don't you understand what you have to do?"_

_Harry whipped around to face Dumbledore, furious. "Oh, I understand. I think I understand it better than _you_ ever could!"_

_Dumbledore was silent as he waited for Harry to control his anger. Then, "Do you know how to defeat him?"_

_Harry stared at him, his green eyes flashing as he analyzed the older man. Then he nodded, looking away. "Yes. It's rather easy, actually. All I have to do is kill Nagini first, then AK Voldemort."_

_"How will you make sure he is dead?"_

_Harry glanced at him again. "My magic tells me something will happen."_

_Dumbledore nodded. "Good."_

_The dream morphed from memory to nightmare in a flash. Harry was watching yet again as Voldemort tortured Snape. But this time, Harry couldn't stop him. No matter how many curses he threw, Voldemort just laughed and laughed... And Snape just kept screaming in pain and agony, it was all Harry could hear._

_Then silence suddenly fell and Harry watched as Snape's body went limp and collapsed to the floor. Even in his dream he knew that Snape was dead._

The screaming was starting again, but it wasn't until Harry woke up that he realized it was _his _screams. The thick Silencing Charm around his bed kept his neighbors from waking, but Harry was still shaking from the fear. _Snape is still alive, it's okay, it's okay..._ Harry tried to tell himself, but his dream persisted. He was sure that if he went down to the Potions classroom he would find Slughorn there instead. Harry threw back the covers and threw on a robe, determined to prove his dream wrong. The glamour spell slipped into place with barely a second thought.

There was no way Snape was dead. He had memories to disprove that. _But what if..._ a little voice in his head repeated. _No, damn it! I remember, he's alive!_ The image of Snape's body on the floor of the Shrieking Shack flashed before his eyes. Harry stumbled and caught himself on the wall.

A sob escaped his throat and Harry leaned heavily against the stone wall. He wept and wept, did he really die? But he could remember... But wasn't that before, not after? Harry started running towards the Dungeons, running from the questions in his mind, running from his nightmare.

He wasn't in the Potions classroom, but of course he wasn't. It was the middle of night, after all. _It's because he's dead._ Harry shook his head at his own thought, trying to push it away.

Harry found Snape's office, but the wards wouldn't let him in. He cried out, pounding a fist on the door as he slid to the floor. Dissolving into tears, Harry was a crumpled heap before Snape's door. _He's dead, he's dead... Why is he dead? He can't be dead. He's dead, he's dead._ Were all those memories a delusion? It had happened before. His mind had used memories of Cedric alive and he would swear he saw the Gryffindor in the halls.

But he had to check.

Harry sniffed, futilely wiping away his tears and concentrated. He wanted to trigger the ward, then whoever had put them up would come. And it would be Snape. _But he's dead. He won't come. It'll be Slughorn._ Harry hissed, pushing the thoughts away and gathered his magic around him. With an invisible hand, Harry poked the thick layer of magic. It shuddered, and the air rippled around him. The faint sound of a bell came and Harry stood to face the door. _Please be alive, please be alive. But he's dead, you watched him die. He's dead, he's dead._

The door opened to reveal a furious Snape, wand in hand and a black robe swirling around him.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Harry whispered, collapsing again as everything in his mind fell into place. The dream had disjointed his mind, giving into his doubts and fears.

It wasn't until Harry finally got a handle on his tears, did he realize Snape was holding him. The older man's body was warm against Harry's shivering one. It was so comforting that Harry just went limp, pressing against that warmth. Then it registered that they were on a couch and he was sitting in Snape's lap. It would have been awkward, if Harry hadn't been so starved for a reassuring hand. And if Harry wasn't already in love with the potions master.

Harry sniffed, his arms going around Snape as he buried his face in that pale neck. A hand was running through his hair, and another stroked his back. A shudder went through Harry, another sob escaping him.

"Please don't leave me."

The hand in his hair paused, then moved again. "Never, Harry. Never."

"I tried to go to bed on time, I thought I was tired enough to not dream. But I did. I thought you were dead..."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Mr. Potter."

Harry had to smile at that, feeling much better. He drew back to see Snape's face, wanting to know if his humor was shared. The edges of Snape's lips were curved up, the best example of a smile from Snape that Harry had seen yet. Harry giggled, caught in the moment and his lips were on Snape's before he had time to think it through.

But it was nice, so he stayed, pressing his lips to Snape's. The stiff body and lack of reaction finally registered, and Harry started to withdraw. Then the lips under his parted and Harry came back to take advantage of the open mouth. He plunged his tongue in, and was met by Snape's. Their tongues battled and Harry felt it all go straight to his groin. His hands clenched in Snape's black hair, which was so very thick. The thought of Snape trailing that long hair down his naked body made Harry groan into the kiss.

He felt something hard press against his leg and Harry groaned again. A small sound from Snape and Harry was lying on the couch with Snape on top of him. He ground his hips against Harry's, making the Gryffindor moan and tug at Snape's hair. Snape obliged, coming down for another intense kiss. Both of them were breathless by the end of it, and Harry was just about ready to come when Snape rocked his hips again. Snape's deft hands unbuttoned Harry's pajamas while biting and sucking at Harry's neck. Harry tried to do the same, but he became lost in sensation when Snape started licking his way down Harry's chest.

And, oh... Just above the waistband, Snape paused. Harry writhed, trying to push Snape down.

"Oh, please, pleasepleaseplease!" Harry begged, tugging at Snape's hair again.

"If you insist," That voice, Merlin, that voice. Harry was boneless, completely under the command of that beautiful voice. Snape pulled at Harry's pajama bottoms and Harry raised his hips to help them off. Harry didn't have much time to think about what Snape was going to do, when his cock was suddenly encased in a warm mouth. Harry arched, his hips held down by a cool hand. He moaned when Snape started to suck, Merlin, his was in heaven.

Merlin, but Harry was close, he could feel the familiar tension gathering and it was too soon...

"Sn- Gonna, ca..." Harry arched and moaned loudly, coming into Snape's talented mouth. In his state of euphoria, Harry vaguely felt Snape come back up and plunge a tongue into Harry's open mouth. Harry moaned when he tasted his own come in Snape's mouth.

"Merlin, you're good." Harry said when Snape withdrew.

Looking into those dark eyes, Harry saw uncertainly flash through them. He smiled and kissed Snape again, a gentle kiss this time. Snape melted into him, giving a soft moan. Harry skillfully turned them over so that Snape was under him. He smirked as he stripped the other man, never leaving that dark gaze. Then Harry watched them close when he licked at a nipple, gently taking it between his teeth and letting go. Snape shuddered, his hands going to Harry's shoulders and hair. Then Harry moved down, catching a drop of pre-come on his tongue. Snape groaned, arching towards Harry's mouth. It was the most arousing sound Harry had ever heard. And he wanted to hear it again. Harry wrapped his lips around the head of Snape's cock, sucking hard, and then gentle again. He moved down until he met his fist, he could never get the hang of deep-throating. But he made up for it by using just as many tricks as Snape had.

It wasn't long before Snape was writhing and moaning Harry's name. It sounded so sweet in Snape's uncontrolled voice, broken by pleasure. Then he was coming into Harry's mouth and Harry swallowed, enjoying the slightly tangy taste.

Harry smiled as he looked down at Snape. _He looks so beautiful._ He nipped at Snape's neck to get his attention and then gave the man another slow kiss. Harry ended it, sinking into Snape's embrace. He was suddenly very tired, and he knew he wouldn't have any nightmares while he was with Snape. _No, it's _Severus_ now._ Harry grinned at the thought and held _Severus_ tighter. _Has a nice ring to it,_ Harry thought.

"What amuses you so?" A sleepy voice asked, speaking into Harry's hair.

"Just happy, that's all." Harry answered. He could feel Severus smile at this and he kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Good. It's about time."

Chapter Six. _In Silence You Bleed._

"Oh, Harry. If you're going to eat like a starved child, at least do it with some manners." Hermione scolded, frowning at the strip of bacon hanging from Harry's mouth. Harry only grinned and continued to eat messily.

He'd arrived with Severus at the Great Hall and he had smelled the bacon, eggs and toast. His mouth had started to water and he plunked down next Hermione without even a 'good morning' and ate everything in sight.

Finally not able to eat one more jam covered toast, Harry pushed his plate away with a small smile. _Well, Severus did say I should eat more. And Hermione did too._

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked, relieved that Harry was done acting like an animal.

Harry looked at her and the small smile grew. "I don't know. Guess maybe I'm just happy."

He made the mistake of glancing at Severus to find the potions master staring at him. Harry gulped, but couldn't tear his gaze away from those burning dark eyes.

"I see," Hermione said, causing Harry to thankfully turn away. "But are you sure you want another relationship so soon?"

"Soon? Hermione, the year is almost over. It's been six months since Ron." Harry said, his eyes darkening at the brief thought of Ron. But he pushed it away, forcing a smile for Hermione.

"I suppose you're right. But, are you sure?"

Harry thought about it. "Yeah, I think I am. He makes me happy, Hermione. What more can I ask for?"

At that point, the owls arrived, dropping packages into the waiting arms of their owners. Hermione received the Daily Prophet as usual. She paid the owl and unfurled the newspaper.

"Fuck." she said.

"Hermione," Harry scolded lightly, looking mournfully at the plate of bacon in front of him. "The last time I heard you swear, we-" Harry read the front page headline and words failed him.

Hermione started to read aloud, her voice sounded detached. "Deranged Psychopath Escaped from St. Mungo's, sources say Ronald Weasley is heading for his ex-lover, Harry Potter. One of the nurses say that Mr. Weasley had been ranting about going back to Mr. Potter and starting a relationship again. Mr. Weasley's claims of love and devotion are lost when he suddenly grows violent, his rants turning to descriptions of murder. The Ministry has sent out Aurors to find Mr. Weasley, but no more has been said on his current location.

"Harry, this..." Hermione looked up from the paper and saw that Harry wasn't there. "Shit."

Hermione rolled up the paper and put in her bag before taking off to follow. She glanced at Professor Snape before she left and nodded to him. Hermione broke into a run once she was out of the Great Hall. _Where would he go?_ At first she thought Snape's chambers, then maybe the Room of Requirement, or the Gryffindor Common Room...

Snape was suddenly beside her and she looked over at him, unsure.

"You should check your chambers, Professor. I'll go to the Room of Requirement and then the Common Room." she said, waiting for him to nod before starting to run again.

Coming to the Room, she managed to calm down enough to think about the room Harry always practiced in. It opened for her, but she found that Harry was not there. Hermione then took off towards the Common Room, hoping that Harry was okay, that they would find him.

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in cautiously. A few students were there, late risers or finished breakfast early. But none of them had seen Harry. Hermione went up to his dorm, just to be sure. It was empty. Hermione wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

Coming out of the portrait, Hermione wondered where Snape was. Had he found Harry yet? She really didn't want to, but running down the moving stairs was a sacrifice she would have to make. Hermione took a deep breath and prayed that the stairs would line up for her this one time.

They did! She made it down to the main floor in half the time it usually took. Hermione ran down to the Dungeons, hoping she was going the right direction when she found Snape's office door. She knocked, but received no answer. As a last ditch effort, Hermione went to the Potions classroom. No one was there. Deciding that violating the man's privacy was okay by this point, Hermione went to back room where she knew there was an entrance to Snape's private chambers. She had noticed it by accident once when she was looking for boomslang skin. Hermione had knocked down a bottle and a door had opened. Snape was furious, of course. But now, Hermione was glad she knew. And strangely, the hidden door was open.

Hermione walked in, pushing the door open a little wider. She gasped at what she saw. The Professor was lying on the floor, still and pale as death. Hermione ran over to him, kneeling to take his pulse. The hand she held unexpectedly took hers in an iron grip. His eyes were open and panicked, he struggled to breathe, but it came in short gasps.

"Professor! Is there something-"

"Bottle," Snape wheezed. "Green. Life of Gold Serum."

Hermione's eyes widened at the name of the antidote, but moved into action. She went back to the store room and franticly went through the shelves for a green bottle. There were a couple of them, which she opened and sniffed to see which was which. The last one was it. Hermione dashed back to the Professor. He was unmoved. She gently held his head up and poured the golden potion into his mouth. Praying it wasn't too late, Hermione kept his head in her lap. Without realizing it, she ran her fingers through his hair. Trying to comfort both herself and him in the motions.

"Please be okay, please be okay." Hermione chanted, fighting back tears as the minutes dragged on and on.

Hermione could only guess at what happened before she came, and she hoped that Harry had found a good hiding place. Ron must have come, or perhaps he been waiting for Snape. There must have been some sort of argument, because some of the furniture was upturned and there were spell scorches everywhere. Then she spotted what must have been Snape's wand and _accio-ed_ it to her. Giving a great sniff, she placed it in the Professor's hand and went back to waiting.

How would have Ron gotten a hold of Pandora's Poison, was a mystery to her. Perhaps, because Snape had the antidote, he had taken a random bottle in hopes it was a poison. But such a powerful poison can't have been a mistake.

Snape suddenly stirred, giving a agonized groan. Hermione was filled with relief, gently pushing the hair out of Snape's face.

"Sh, it's okay." Hermione whispered when he gave another pained groan. "It's Hermione Granger, Professor. You're fine now, I gave you the antidote in time."

"Ms. Granger?" Snape opened his eyes, looking up at her. She could see that his eyes were unfocused, but knew that the antidote would act more quickly now.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said with a soft smile. Snape started to sit up, but collapsed back into Hermione's lap. "Give it a moment, Professor. It's only been ten minutes."

Snape sighed at this, closing his eyes again to wait. He would never admit that Hermione's fingers in his hair was, in a small way, comforting.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

His eyes snapped open. "Harry, is he alright?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I-"

"Then what are you doing here? Find Potter and-"

"Professor," Hermione snapped, frowning at him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, because I know how disorienting it is to wake up without someone there to tell you what's going on. And, I'm sure Harry found a good hiding place, because I didn't find him in the Common Room, or the Room of Requirement."

"He wasn't here, either. Thank, Merlin."

"Why? What happened here, Professor? No, don't get up yet, you'll only get dizzy again."

They shared a glare before Snape obliged. "When I came here, Weasley was already waiting. We fought, and he continued to demand I tell him where Ha-Potter, was."

"You can call him 'Harry' in front of me, you know. I'd have to blind to not see the way you two looked at each other in the Great Hall. And don't worry, I'm probably the only one who realized you weren't glaring.

"So, he demanded to know here Harry was, then what?"

"I tried to tell him I had no idea, but Weasley wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He managed to take my wand, stupefied me and poured a potion down my throat."

"Did he have it with him, or do you think he took it randomly off one of your shelves?"

"I may have the antidote, Ms. Granger, but I do not have the poison. It's much too corrosive to keep with other potions."

"Ah. That creates a problem. How did he get it?"

"The only thing I can think of is an illegal Apothecary."

"Do you know of one on the way from St. Mungo's?"

"Yes. In Knockturn Alley."

"Shit. Well, I think you can get up now."

Harry was wandering through an abandoned corridor in the North Tower when hands grabbed him. It was dark, so he couldn't see his capture's face, but he knew it was Ron.

"You smell like him." Ron accused, biting down hard on Harry's neck. Harry only let out a rush of breath at the sudden pain. He wanted to struggle, but he knew it would useless. He could feel Ron's wand magic, fiery and alive around him. Ron was angry and there nothing Harry would do to stop him. _Unless you use your magic,_ a voice in Harry's head piped up. But it was crushed by the feeling of familiarity as Ron forcefully kissed him. Harry didn't kiss back, his last show of defiance.

Ron growled, throwing Harry to the floor and spell-binding Harry's wrists together. Harry struggled to stand, but Ron pushed him down, wielding something that shone in the faint light.

"Look what I got, Harry. Your favorite." Ron cut open Harry's jumper and smiled. "Wonderful, you still have the scars."

Ron cut open one of the longer scars, blood swelling immediately and dripping thickly from the wound.

"Did you hide them from him, Harry? You did, didn't you? I can see it in your eyes, in your tears." Ron hissed, licking at Harry's wound, but Harry still remained silent. He knew well how to keep silent through Ron's torture.

"I know you, Harry. I'm the only one who knows you're still broken inside. No matter how long I'm gone, no matter how much you love that git, you'll never be whole again. Not after what I did to you."

Ron cut open another scar, moaning as he did. "Did you suck his cock, Harry? Like the good little slut you are?"

Harry didn't respond, focusing on a point beyond the excruciating pain. Mainly, because he knew it was going to get worse. Affirming his belief, Ron plunged the knife deep along another scar. He was losing blood fast, he could tell when he felt dizzy and world dimmed for a moment.

Ron healed one of the other scars, using the most painful healing spell he could think of. Harry cried out, his body arching at he felt every tiny muscle fiber and skin weave themselves together.

"Come on, Harry. Suck it like you sucked his. Your such a filthy slut, Harry." The head of Ron's cock rubbed against Harry's lips, wetting them with pre-come. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he opened his aching mouth, it felt so much like cheating...

"Oh, yes, that's it Harry. Take it, just take it. You were always so good at this. Bet you made him scream, didn't you, Harry? Oh, fuck, yes, keep going. B-Bet he was moaning like a bitch in heat. Oh, your such a fucking slut. He'd leave you if he knew, Harry. If he knew what a slut you were. How you bleed for me, how you beg for me."

Ron was close, Harry could feel it when he stopped speaking and started moving faster. Carelessly pounding the back of Harry's throat. Harry couldn't breathe because of the irregular rhythm and he passed out.

When he came to, Ron was coming over his chest, making the cuts sting. Harry turned over and threw up his breakfast, crying and sickened at what he'd let Ron do to him. _Again._ Ron was right, he was a slut.

He abruptly realized he was alone. Alone and bleeding to death. _What a noble fate,_ Harry thought sarcastically, closing his eyes and finally letting out a scream of pain. It echoed through the halls, but he knew that no one would hear. _I'm going to die here,_ Harry thought with a shock. _I'm going to die._

Chapter Seven. _"You and your flawed strength."_

"Professor, the two of us can't search this entire castle, we need help." Hermione tried to calm the panicked Professor. He was pacing and Hermione was sitting on the sofa. She stood and made her way to the door, about to open it when Snape stopped her.

"I know a faster way."

"And what exactly would that be?"

The Professor paused. "Doesn't Harry have the Marauder's Map?"

The light went on for Hermione. "Oh! I completely forgot about that! Come with me, I'll go get it."

They went to the Gryffindor tower, and Hermione went in to get the Map. She came back, tugging Snape into a secluded corner, away from the portraits.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Hermione said, and the parchment revealed itself as a Hogwarts map.

"So, that's how it works." Snape muttered, staring at the map. Hermione giggled at this, but quickly turned serious as Snape's glare. She unfolded the map and they both bent to look for one name.

"There, in the North Tower." Hermione pointed.

"Let's go."

Hermione caught his sleeve. "Wait, I want to make sure Ron isn't at Hogwarts. Or, at least, anywhere near Harry."

Snape sighed and they both went back to scanning the map. After a long moment, neither of them could find Ron.

"Okay. _Now,_ we can go." Hermione said, smiling slightly. She was trying not to worry about how Harry's name wasn't moving.

When they came to North Tower, they soon found the abandoned corridor where Harry was supposed to be. And there he was, both Hermione and Snape gasped, hoping they weren't too late.

"Oh my God." Hermione breathed, unable to move as Snape rushed forward. "Is he alive?"

A pause. "Yes. We need to get him to Hospitable Wing, _now._ He's losing blood too quickly."

"Don't you know any healing spells?"

"Not any that don't cause pain. Even if he wasn't unconscious, the pain would be too much."

"Right." Hermione said. Snape took Harry in his arms and strode as fast he could without running, to the infirmary. Hermione jogged after him, silently thanking the fates that Harry was alive.

"Mischief managed." Hermione said, taping the Map with her wand. She folded it up and tucked it inside her robe.

He was in the blasted infirmary again. Harry was ready to cry in frustration. Why did this keep happening to him? Then Harry remembered why and shuddered. _Why didn't I fight? I could have used my magic..._

"Harry, thank Merlin you're alive." A soft voice came from beside him. A hand came to hold his and Harry smiled.

"Hey," Harry greeted softly. "How's it going?"

A chuckle. Harry relished in the sound. "That depends on how you feel."

"Well, let's see." Harry paused, analyzing his injuries. The cuts were healed, though they still ached a little. His blood level seemed to be back to normal as far he could tell. "Pretty good, I'd say. Do I get to leave, then?"

"Perhaps." Snape said mysteriously. Lips suddenly pressed against Harry's and he sighed. This,_ is great._ Harry thought as they shared a slow kiss. When Severus withdrew, Harry tried to tug him back, but Snape only chuckled again.

"Later." he promised, just before Madame Pomfrey bustled in.

"Quit looking at me like that, Mr. Potter. You can go." Then she paused before leaving them. "Just be careful."

_Careful? She makes it sound like it was my fault._ Harry huffed and swung his feet off the bed.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Harry." Severus said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at him disbelievingly. "Can you read my mind or something?"

Severus only smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes Harry wasn't sure he liked or not. Harry stared at him a while longer before pushing off the bed and putting on his school clothes.

"Is it Monday?" Harry asked.

"Sunday."

"Oh! Do I still get to go to Hogsmeade?"

Severus gave him that calculating look before nodding slowly.

"Great, when do we leave? I still have to find Hermione-"

"Harry, stop."

Harry glanced up, giving Severus a bright smile. "What?"

Severus frowned at him in concern. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

It was Harry's turn to look calculating. "It's over, Severus. No, I don't want to talk about it. As far as I'm concerned, he's gone back to St. Mungo's."

"Harry, he hasn't been found yet."

Harry was stunned. "What?"

Severus didn't say anything, just kept looking at Harry with concern. Harry suddenly sat on the bed, dazed. Then he looked to Severus, his expression pleading.

"Don't leave me alone."

Severus actually gave a wry smile at that. He seemed to be doing a lot smiling around Harry. "Only if you don't run off again."

Harry looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was scared."

"I know, Harry." Severus said, pressing a light kiss to the scar on Harry's forehead. That brought a smile and Harry was cheerful again, doing his best not to think about Ron coming back.

"Okay. I'm going go find Hermione and we can leave for Hogsmeade. Are you...?"

"Yes, with Professor Hathaway." As Hathaway was their DADA Professor, Harry didn't mind. She was nice and taught the course to Harry's mutual satisfaction.

After meeting up with Hermione, Harry went with her to the carriages. They unfortunately climbed into the one with Luna Lovegood. Whom prattled their ears off with chatter about nargles and other strange nonexistent creatures.

Harry thought Hermione looked especially relieved when they arrived. She told him she wanted to buy a few things first and Harry agreed, he himself wanting to get a couple of sugar-quills.

Sucking on one, Harry trailed after Hermione, contentedly silent. Only a few, 'are you done yet?'s now and then. When she finally was, they went away from general knot of students to behind some buildings in the lower end of the town.

"Okay, Harry. Try Appariting." Hermione whispered, still looking around to make sure no one was there.

"You remember how to get me back if it doesn't work?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure, call Professor Snape over and see how he reacts to you practicing wandless magic."

Harry elbowed her playfully as Hermione dissolved into giggles. "Seriously, Hermione."

Hermione gave a careless gesture. "'Course I do, don't worry about it."

"Okay, here we go." Harry said.

Hands in his pockets, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Gathering his magic and thinking of the alleyway they had just come through. A loud CRACK, and there he was. Harry opened his eyes in surprise, then blinked, swaying a little. He took a deep breath, feeling magically exhausted very quickly. Harry walked back to where Hermione was and she looked just as surprised as he was.

"Once in a blue moon though," Harry assured her. "I'm completely drained. I probably can't even do a Stupefy, right now."

"Still, Harry. That's pretty amazing."

"You're telling me. I thought for sure I'd leave an ear or an eyebrow behind."

"Yeah... Well, let's go back and get a couple Butterbeers. And eat those sugar-quills, they'll help."

"I know, Hermione." Harry said with a smile as they walked back towards the Three Broomsticks.

Of course, when they entered, someone had noticed they were gone. Professor Hathaway came up to them, but when she swayed a little, Harry and Hermione shared an eye roll.

"You two," Hathaway pointed at them with a kind of drunken sternness. "Sh-Should know better," Another pause as she gained her balance. "Than to go wandering off without telling anyone!"

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said, obviously annoyed that the Professor was irresponsible enough to get drunk on a trip to Hogsmeade. "We promise not to do it again."

"Good." Hathaway said, swaying and turning away to stumble back to her table.

Hermione and Harry stole into a secluded table and ordered two Butterbeers. They didn't have to wait long before Snape slide into the bench across from them. He looked positively furious.

"That Hathaway has no idea how dangerous it is to get so drunk with _students._" he hissed.

"Well, I don't know about dangerous, but it's sure irresponsible." Hermione said, sipping her Butterbeer. "She'd been an alcoholic from day one, it's amazing she hasn't tipped off McGonagall yet."

"Unfortunately the Headmistress ignores her flaws in favor of having a decent Dark Arts Professor."

"I can imagine it would be hard to find another." Harry said tiredly to his glass.

Snape grew concerned, but didn't dare reach out to take Harry's hand. Hermione took it instead in an attempt to comfort the contemplative Harry.

"You look exhausted, Harry. What did you two do?"

Harry didn't answer, just giving a great sigh and leaning against Hermione. She let him, waiting a full five minutes and Harry was out, breathing deeply in sleep.

"It's not really my place to tell you, Professor." Hermione said, looking anywhere but Snape with her chin defiantly in the air.

"When he wakes, will he tell me?"

Hermione looked at him then, her gaze scrutinizing. "Probably not."

Snape hissed at the answer, obviously frustrated. "How come you are the only one who knows his big bad secret?"

"Because I figured it out. And when I did, I asked the right questions." Hermione suddenly sighed, breathing out her defiance. "He wants to be normal, Professor. He's sick and tired of being the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort or the Boy Who Lived. And today... You know how defensive he usually gets? Well, it will be ten times worse if you mention today.

"If you really want to get to the bottom of it, figure it out yourself. Because he won't tell you. Especially now."

"What do you mean by 'especially now'?"

"He's in a relationship with you. In his mind, you knowing would endanger that."

When it was time to go and Hermione's shoulder was getting sore, she gently woke Harry. He stirred and snuggled into the curve of her shoulder.

"Is it time to go?"

"Uh-huh. Coming?"

"I guess I should." Harry heaved a great sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Glasses?"

"Right here." Hermione handed them to Harry and he put them on.

"And the world is clearer." Harry said, smiling sleepily as he followed Hermione out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Come on, You can collapse in your own bed." Hermione chuckled as she tugged Harry into a carriage. Harry only yawned in response.

Arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry was very rudely dragged away by Professor Snape. Tired Harry tended to be loud and whiney when annoyed, so Severus had just made an awful mistake.

Once inside his private chamber's, Harry went off like a bomb.

"Sevvy," Harry whined, knowing well Severus hated the nickname. "I'm _tired._ And I want to go to _bed._ Why did you drag me here? Can't I just sleep? I'm _really_ tired. And I don't get to sleep often."

Harry upped his whining when he felt his glamour spell slip. He really was quite exhausted. He plunked down on the sofa and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep and ignore Snape's questions. He was successful, out like a light five minutes in.

Severus groaned when he realized Harry hadn't even been listening. He grudgingly decided to let the teenager sleep and discuss the issue later.

Harry woke up the next morning in Severus bed. _Hey, haven't been here yet!_ his suddenly awake mind piped up. Turning on his side, he bumped into the warm body of Severus.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus greeted, pressing a kiss to Harry's lightening bolt scar.

Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Mine."

A chuckle. "Yes, yours."

"Mm. You smell good. Can we have sex?" Harry asked, since they hadn't yet, he thought it was the obvious next step.

"I don't know, Harry." his voice held genuine concern. "You could still be-"

"Hey," Harry snapped, frowning. "Madame Pomfrey said I was fine."

Severus gave an exasperated sigh. "If you insist."

Harry's anger melted away and he pressed close to Severus. Snape drew Harry in for a long kiss that had them both giving soft moans to the silence of the bedroom.

Harry tried to concentrate on breathing when long fingers stroked his already aching erection.

"Oh, God, Severus..."

Harry wreathed against his lover, falling into that state of euphoria that those skilled hands could bring so very often. Then something different happened. A finger nudged his entrance and a shudder went through Harry. Flashes of Ron came before his eyes and he gasped. He opened his eyes to stare at Severus, to instill in his mind the image of love and passion. _This_ was making love.

"Okay?" Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He kept his eyes on Severus' as he touched him again, stroking Harry's cock at the same time for distraction. Harry gave in to the sensation of such gentleness, his hands in the black hair he loved so much.

"Kiss me." he whispered and Severus obliged. The kiss was messy, but it went straight to Harry's groin. "Fuck me, damn it!"

But Severus hesitated and Harry wreathed under him. Snape started to move down, but Harry caught him, his eyes burning with arousal. Harry touched the finger nudging his entrance and willed the finger to be slick with lubricant. A shiver went through Severus and he groaned softly, plunging the finger in. He muttered a soft 'I knew it' under his breath, before bending to kiss Harry again. He added another finger to Harry's tight warmth when it too was suddenly lubricated.

"Fuck, Severus, fuck!" Harry gasped, arching into those sensational fingers. "Please, oh God, please."

Snape brushed Harry's prostate again as he added the third finger, taking longer than usually necessary. If only to make Harry moan his name again. A sudden shock of magic touched Severus' erection and he almost came at the sensation. Harry's magic was so intoxicating, especially when he used it so flippantly. Snape withdrew his fingers slowly and replaced them with his magically lubricated cock.

The way Harry looked at him as he arched, trying to push Snape's cock in further, was more than Severus ever wanted from this life. He slowly pushed in, groaning and breathing heavily over Harry, trying not to move too fast. Then hands grabbed his hips and pushed him the rest of the way. Both of them moaned loudly, staying still for the short moment. Only when Harry stirred did Severus move, at first going in and out slowly. The long, slow strokes were driving Harry crazy, he was soon begging again. And Severus' control broke, he moved faster, giving into the rise towards climax. He reached down to stroke Harry's erection, knowing the Gryffindor was as close as he was. Harry came with a scream of his name and Severus followed close behind, moaning Harry's name.

"Severus?"

"Hm?" he responded, slowly coming out his daze of foreign happiness.

"Did I ever I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Black eyes opened to gaze steadily at Harry. "No."

"Well, you are." Severus' lack of reaction made Harry look away. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his lightening bolt scar. "Thank you."

That brought a smile and they lay in comfortable silence for a long moment. In which, a previous issue floated to the surface in Snape's mind.

"You can do wandless magic."

Harry stiffened, realizing what he had done in the heat of the moment. _Shit, shit, shit!_ What was he going to do now? He decided to stay silent, Severus hadn't asked anything yet.

"How much can you do, Harry?" he tried to make his voice sound honestly curious, but the tone of suspicion leaked through.

"Does it really matter?"

"Only if you don't want to get yourself killed." Snape sneered, pressing against Harry's naked body. Harry responded by shifting uncomfortably, but he relaxed into his lover's embrace.

"I can do most spells... Well, I guess I should start with what I _can't_ do. Which are some general cleaning spells and Unforgivables. Everything else just takes practice."

There was a brief shocked silence from Severus. Then, "Have you tried to Apparate?"

It was Harry's turn to be silent.

"Harry..." Severus prompted.

"I found out yesterday that I can. But, as you saw it really tires me out. I only Apparated a short distance, so a long distance would be really..." A thought occurred to Harry. "Severus, what are you- I mean, are you okay with-" Harry took a deep breath. "What do you think?"

"That you are a much more powerful wizard than everyone thought. But," he tried to assure Harry, "that it's a good thing. Do you realize you can't hide this forever?"

"No. I've been hiding it all year, even from Ron. I seem to be doing just fine."

"Don't you feel the need to use that magic?"

"Yes." Harry admitted quietly. "Everyday."

Severus was silent as he waited to Harry to elaborate.

"I suppose I once thought of being an Auror. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life chasing evil. I've been doing that for the first sixteen years of my life. Maybe an Unspeakable, or a Healer."

"Either would suit you."

"Yeah... I don't know." Harry sighed and looked up at him. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Of course, Harry. Your magic is a part of you, that is not something either of us can change."

"Right. That's what Hermione said."

Severus had told him to stay in Gryffindor tower. As a result, Harry didn't go out at night anymore, he stayed in the Common Room or his bed. He was even more bored than normal, but he got used to it. He practiced minute spells in this time, he studied, he read, he watched the Marauder's Map.

The fantasy of jumping Severus in the hall had such merit, Harry wanted to try it. Harry got the idea when he'd been thinking about Severus as he watched him prowl the halls. But he wanted to be safe, and wait until Severus passed through the Gryffindor hallways.

And there he was! Just in the hall to the left. Harry closed his textbook, grabbed his wand and dashed out of the Gryffindor tower. When he plunged into the darkness of the Hogwarts halls, Harry lit his wand and looked at the Map again. Down the hall, he probably saw Harry's wand light already. Harry ended the spell and waited with a smirk.

He was suddenly grabbed and pushed into one of the broom closets. With a shiver, Harry felt a heavy Silencing Charm fall around them. Harry went for the long black hair and pulled Severus roughly down to his lips. But the tongue that met his and fucked his mouth didn't seem quite right. His Severus never did that, he was never quite so rough unless he was sure Harry would be okay with it. And this Snape didn't seem to care, he just pressed Harry to wall and almost clumsily rubbing an erection against his thigh.

When the kiss stopped, Harry slowly breathed out, too shocked to realize what was happening. _This isn't right._ Harry thought suddenly when his shirt was ripped open and teeth bit his nipple. _Not this time, you bastard._

Harry concentrated for a moment and then pushed the man away from him with a thick wall of magic. Then Harry tore down the Silencing Charm, screaming at the top of his lungs as he did.

"You fucking BASTARD! Did you think I wouldn't have been able to tell?"

Harry advanced on what he was sure was Ron Polyjuiced to look like Snape.

"What are you doing, Harry? I thought you-"

"Oh, save your bullshit, Ron."

A steely expression came over Ron and he straightened, trying to advance on Harry again.

"Fine. Have it your way, Harry." Ron said, then tried to kiss Harry. Harry hissed and threw up a ward around himself.

"Didn't I tell you to FUCK OFF?" Harry screamed again, his anger was out of control now, but he didn't care.

The sound of something shattering came from a distance. _Where is Severus?_ Harry pushed Ron roughly aside and went to the door. It was locked. Within a second, he touched the complex locking spell with an invisible hand and it disintegrated.

The Professor burst in, wand in hand. The closet was too small to fit all three off them, so he took a step back to look at them. His eyes fell on his clone and they went wide in surprise.

"Av-"

"Not today, Ron!" Harry suddenly burst with magic, throwing it all at his former friend and lover.

Ron fell to floor and his appearance changed as he did, looking more like the red-headed Weasley he was. _He must have been waiting a long time, I don't think it's been an hour..._ Harry frowned at the unconscious Ron, then turned away. He dropped his ward, taking his magic back under his control.

Severus was starting to stand, scowl already set. He looked at Ron, then at Harry and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why were you out, Harry? I told you to stay in the Gryffindor tower." Severus said, coming towards Harry. They ended up standing quite close inside the confines of the closet. Harry smiled mischievously up at him, leaning against Severus and running his hands up that firm chest in the long thick strands of black hair.

"So I could do this." Harry whispered against his lover's lips. "And don't worry about Ron."

Harry was pretty sure he had killed him anyway. The thought briefly shocked him, but he brushed it off. Ron wasn't even sane anymore, at least he was in a better place now. But then Harry realized that Ron was really and truly gone, that there was no way for him to come back and hurt Harry. The heated kiss they shared grew wet and salty with his tears. He cried out into Severus' mouth, drowning in his relief and his pain. There was so much Ron had done, and now it was over. There was so much Harry had held inside, that he had never dared to voice. So many scars he never let bleed. So many secrets sewn together by the thread of Harry's pain. And no, all this wasn't just about Ron. Harry knew that as he wept and felt every tension inside him break open like a dam.

There was always before. That line in his life he tried not to cross as he did now. He could never forget how Voldemort was always inside his head. Or how he knew that he would never forgive Dumbledore for the weight he put on Harry's shoulders. Or how many lives were lost in the Last Battle, how many lives were almost lost.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at his lover, as if he could save him from drowning. _Ron's dead. He's dead and I'm glad of it. But there's so much more than him..._ For first time in three and half years, Harry let the glamour spell fall. It was hard to let it go, it was such an unconscious thing. Harry sniffed and stepped back from Severus to see the older man's expression. To see what he thought of how Harry _really_ looked everyday of his life. And all Harry saw was concern and love. _Love._ They had never talked about that one. But Harry saw it there in Severus' eyes. Maybe the Professor would never want to admit it. Or maybe one day, he would tell Harry. But that didn't matter, because Harry knew.

A hand touched his face, a thumb stroking the bags under his eye.

"Oh, Harry..." he whispered, drawing Harry into his arms and kissing his lips softly.

Chapter Eight. _"Oh, my dear. Such secrets you hold."_

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Harry walked over to Ron's body and squatted next to it. He touched the cold hand, already knowing he would find no pulse.

"Funny." Harry said, his voice empty of emotion. "I never would have thought he would try and take on your appearance. He wanted pain from me, not desire."

"Perhaps it was simply the method of capture." Severus said, coming closer to Harry and looking down at Ron.

"Maybe." Harry sighed heavily and stood, turning away from the body. "I suppose we should take his body back to St. Mungo's. Do they bury their own patients?"

"Wait a moment," Severus caught his arm, giving him a strange look. "Are you saying that Weasley is _dead?"_

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I killed him." Harry looked away briefly. "Somewhat accidently, I suppose. But I knew what I was doing."

Severus gave a sharp intake of breath, glancing at Ron, then back at Harry.

"Do you regret it?"

Harry stared at Snape's shoulder. "A little. I don't like taking lives, no matter how evil."

Silence spread between them when Snape didn't respond. He just kept staring at Harry as if he saw something new.

"You look so exhausted with life, Harry. What is holding you together?"

A wry, bitter smile spread Harry's lips. "I'd ask the same of you before I killed Voldemort." Harry suddenly shook his head, going towards the door again. "That's where you come in, Severus."

"Harry! What are you- God, you look awful!" Hermione gasped, looking at the hollow figure of Harry that stood before her.

Harry smiled. "Thank you for the flattering comment, Hermione."

"No, it's just... Why don't you have your glamour spell on?"

"Because. I have someone who wants to see me for who I am."

"Oh, good for you Harry. I'm so glad you and Snape are getting along so well."

"I killed Ron." Harry whispered, reaching for another toast. The Great Hall was more noisy than usual, so only Hermione would be able to hear him.

"You _what?"_ Hermione shouted, almost standing but Harry tugged on her sleeve.

"Sh!" he hushed her.

"But how? When?" she asked.

"With my magic. And last night, which was why I was late this morning."

"Oh, my God. So, it's finally over then." Hermione sat in a shocked silence.

"Yeah."

Harry chewed thoughtfully on his toast, wondering if he could get Severus to give him sleeping potions. With his glamour spell down, everyone was getting concerned. Everyone asked. He was sorely tempted to put it up again the next day, just to stop it all. _Maybe just in the meantime?_ Harry thought. It didn't sound like a bad idea. Severus would agree to that, wouldn't he? Merlin, but Harry hated getting noticed. He liked it better when he didn't have to care what other people thought.

"Does it really matter? I mean, seriously, Malfoy. What's it to you?"

"Go back to your porcelain dolls, Pansy. I think I see one of them starting to fall off the shelf."

As if on cue, one of Slytherin girls back at their table called out to Parkinson. Pansy immediately responded, smiling endearingly and going back to the Slytherin table.

Left alone, Malfoy continued his trek towards the Gryffindor table. Since the Weasley had been locked up, Draco had started to notice a whole new Harry Potter. This one wasn't constantly depressed and actually joked around and smiled a lot. The way he used to do with Weasley before the War.

Draco wasn't sure if it was exactly attraction that led him to Potter, but he did know that he wanted to get to know this new Harry Potter.

Smoothly and with the grace that was in his blood, Malfoy sat down next to Potter.

Harry gave a start, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I believe the proper greeting would be a 'hello'. Or perhaps a 'good morning, Malfoy' would be suitable."

Harry suddenly frowned at him. "Morning. What are you doing here?"

"Attempting an apparently useless conversation." he shot back, angry that his effort at being friendly was lost.

Harry gave him that look again before responding. He visibly relaxed and turned back to his food.

"I wouldn't say useless. I should have worded my question differently. Exactly, what made you come over here?"

"You. You've come out of your shell, Potter. I find it fascinating."

"Is that your way of saying you want to be friends?" Harry was beginning to become very amused by Malfoy. He was just like Severus, always avoiding what they were really trying to say.

"Possibly."

Harry grinned at him. "Good then. Let's start then. Are you starting to study for NEWT's?"

"Of course, I am, Potter. Unlike you, it would seem." Malfoy glared slightly at him and Harry only smiled.

"Actually, I started revising when the month started."

Malfoy looked surprised. "I didn't know you knew how to study, Potter."

"Well, I have been hanging out in the Library with Hermione. Her skills do rub off eventually, you know."

This earned him a punch in the shoulder and Hermione joined their conversation.

"You could join us in there, if you like. Harry's got a Potions essay to write anyway."

"I still think he doesn't read them. Why do we bother writing anything good?"

"Well, Harry. You should know." Hermione teased, a mischievous smile spreading her lips.

"I wouldn't ask him a thing like that!" Harry exclaimed. "Conflict of interest."

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Malfoy asked, elegantly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hermione and Harry said in unison. The pair dissolved into giggles at Malfoy's shocked expression.

Abruptly time for class, they didn't have time to sort out the joke. But they did, later in the library.

Malfoy leaned close to Hermione, whispering across the table from behind a book, "So, are you really in a relationship with Snape?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, it would be devastating." Hermione added.

They could watch the decision being made in Malfoy's eyes. Then he nodded slowly.

"When did it start?" he asked.

"Um, what's it been now, Hermione?" Harry said. "About four and half months?"

At Malfoy's wide eyes, Harry tried to explain. "Technically, we don't actually have that much time together. You know, with school and all. But with Ron too. Our relationship has been moving slowly."

"Why? What happened with the Weasel?"

"He..." Hermione started, glancing at Harry. He nodded to her, pretending to focus on his essay again. "He abused Harry since the Last Battle. Really badly."

"Oh. But it's okay now, right? He's locked up in St. Mungo's isn't he? The Prophet said they got him back last night."

"They failed to mention that he was dead. Harry killed him."

Malfoy didn't have anything to say this time.

"Since I'm pretty sure he doesn't read our essays, why don't I write something different?" Harry said to break the silence.

The attempt at humour wasn't wasted, all of them gladly turned to the new subject.

"Yeah, Potter. Try writing porn, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he really did read it." Malfoy suggested with a feral grin that was shared with Harry.

"What a perfect idea. And call me Harry."

_The properties of boomslang are generally poisonous. For example-_ Harry started a new paragraph. _Since we are all sure you do not read our essays, I've decided to write something different. Malfoy suggested I write porn. Think that's a good idea? Positively evil, isn't it?_

_ Strange how he came to us. We're going to be a Trio again, I think. When he's not being a jerk, well... He's quite a lot like you. Always avoiding letting people know how you really feel. Good thing I got experience, eh?_

_ Anyway, I was going to write porn, wasn't I? Perhaps a fantasy of mine will do. The one I wanted to play out before..._

_ It's another long night, I'm bored half to death going over all my subjects. I see your name on the Map and smile. I go down to that hall, you're at the other end of it. I'm sure you can see my wand light already. I flick it off, waiting for you in the darkness. It's always the same when you 'catch' me. I'm sure you figured out before that you never actually caught me. I wanted you to find me, every time. But back then, it wasn't for sex._

_ "Potter," you hiss, like my name is the dirt on your shoe. But I know it's all a facade. I step closer, you raise an eyebrow in a silent question, like you always do. It's one of the things I love about you, the way you can speak without saying anything. By that time my hands are in your hair, your wand light flickers and goes out as you lose hold on the spell. I love your hair. It's so thick and black and soft. I love how it feels in my hands._

_ I'm kissing you now, you melt, like you always do. Like you won't bother controlling your reaction around me. Which I am so glad for, I hate lies and I hate pretending._

_ A silent scream and I'm on the floor, I can't see you in the dark. I make an orb of light appear next your head. I smile under its soft glow, thinking how absolutely beautiful you are. You really are beautiful, even if you don't think so yourself. In that moment, when you're not scowling or glaring, you just look at me with those dark eyes, burning with desire for _me!_ I never would have dreamt such a thing. Or when you come, you're most beautiful then. Your face is slack, your eyes closed and your mouth open in a perfect 'O'. And then you scream my name, I feel like I could come just from that image. Merlin, but it's hot._

_ My, my. I barely have enough room to say this. Let me know if you want more, just assign another essay._

_H. Potter_

Harry smiled and lifted the paper, looking proudly at it.

"Wow, I think that's the most you've ever written." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, the first page is my actual essay."

"Well, well, well. Harry's quite the naughty one, isn't he?" Malfoy grinned, giving Hermione his essay. "I wrote something entirely superior."

"Of course," Harry said, rolling his eyes and reading over Hermione's shoulder.

_I am going to name an entire line of hair products after you. They'll all be in Gryffindor red with little gold snitches all over the place. The slogan will be, "Guaranteed greasy locks for evil potions masters!"_

Harry skipped over the rest, seeing Malfoy was only ranting in great detail how this was going to come about.

"I'd like to see his face when he reads that, too. Can you imagine?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes. He'll probably just read ours because of the unexpected length." Malfoy said.

"Or the way we look when we hand it in. Personally, I know he can read me like a book." Harry responded.

"Of course he can, he was a spy, remember?"

Harry gave him a wry smile and read over his essay. _Yes, this will do._ It was the end of Harry's last year, he could risk a couple low marks in homework. Not that it mattered, Harry was good at Potions. Snape even managed to admit in front of class, but that was ages ago. Sometime before he had left Ron.

The bell rung, jarring Harry from his thoughts.

"Well, I've got Defense. See you in Potions, Ma-" Harry laughed. "I mean, Draco."

"And don't forget, it's all due Friday!" Professor Hathaway shouted after them. Harry rolled his eyes, he's probably get it all done tonight anyway. Making his way down to the Potions classroom, he met Draco. Oddly walking alone.

"What happened to your groupies?"

Draco glared at him. "The only friends I have in Slytherin are the ones too stupid enough to realize I helped get some of their friends killed. And Pansy, she at least understands."

"She is nice, isn't she?" Harry mused, avoiding responding to Draco's first statement. "Ever since she came out of the closet, she's been a lot happier."

Draco shook his head in response. "She's got airheads for girlfriends."

"And you think she deserves better?" Draco nodded, just as they arrived. "Sit with us, Draco. I'm sure Hermione would enjoy a different partner."

The Slytherin did, much to scorn of his house. But he didn't seem to notice. Harry guessed he just didn't care anymore, it was in the way Draco set his jaw and glared straight ahead.

Severus started the class quickly, telling them to hand in their essays to his desk. He wrote on the board while they did, unfortunately not giving Harry or Draco the opportunity to goof off.

The potion was easier than most, so Harry was quite alright with ending up without a partner. After collecting all the ingredients, Harry sank into his usual blank state of mind. Everything was precise and came to a logical conclusion, no 'maybe this' or 'but not always'.

"Ginger, stir clockwise. Okay. One, two, three..." Harry began to mutter about half way through, a usual thing. No one turned to look at him strangely, they were all used to it. "Then add five pinches of mint. What is so wrong with tablespoons and teaspoons? All this 'pinches' and 'hand full's are completely inaccurate. It's called a measuring system, people. Honestly. Muggles invented it for a reason.

"One, two, three, four, five. And, what? Oh, the honey. A spoonful. Right, see what I'm saying? What if my spoon is bigger than yours?" Harry didn't hear it, but someone giggled. Harry just kept going, unaware that anyone was listening.

"Well, well, Potter. If I'd have known..." Pansy trailed off, breaking into a fit of giggles with the rest of the girls around her.

"Silence, the lot of you!" the Professor snapped and the class obliged, but the steady hum of whispered conversation stayed. Harry's voice was barely the same level, but anyone could listen to it if they wanted to.

"...Can't even- Oh! Well, would you look at that." A puff of smoke had come out of Harry's cauldron. The thick liquid then turned a dark blue as he stirred, fascinated. He stopped stirring and checked the instructions.

"Is it supposed to turn that color? No. Shit." Harry made a face and looked between his cauldron and the instructions, praying it wasn't going to turn into something vile. Or at least something he could save. _No, it's all right. Right? Or... Oh, not again._

"Hermione," Harry called to the girl next to him.

"Yeah?" she answered, not looking away from chopping the chocolate.

"Can you tell me what the second last ingredient is, after honey?"

"Sure, it's rosemary. Why?" Hermione finally glanced at him and then sighed heavily. "Oh, Harry. Either your vision is getting worse or your guessing skills aren't as good now."

"I think it's just the blend of letters. To me, that 'R' looks like a really curly 'G'."

"Mr. Potter! I suggest you watch your cauldron before it-"

"Crap!" Harry exclaimed, casting a quick Scourgify on the overflowing cauldron. Without a wand. Only a few people stared, so Harry decided to ignore them. He quickly cleaned up the rest of the mess as the bell rung and everyone else left.

When he was finished, Severus stopped him from leaving.

"What happened today, Harry?"

"I added gooseberry instead of rosemary." Harry winced. "At least it rhymes?"

"I heard you ask Ms. Granger. Is there something wrong with your glasses?"

Harry sighed, seeing that Severus was only concerned. "Could be, or my vision is getting worse. I couldn't really tell you. I've kind of lived my whole life guessing what's written on the board. That's why I'm always copying Hermione's notes."

Severus shook his head in exasperation and kissed the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Come here after dinner, we can get you new glasses at Hogsmeade."

A bright smile lit Harry's face and he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Though you should have done it as soon as you came here."

Harry suddenly laughed bitterly at that. "In first year? I'd end up being starved for the entire summer if I came back to the Dursley's with new glasses. At least now they don't dare cross my path."

"Harry..." Severus pressed a sympathetic kiss to Harry's lips. It angered him to know how abused Harry's childhood was, and to have another kind of abuse continue later... It made him murderous.

Hysterical laughter met their ears and they broke apart to find Pansy Parkinson at the door. She was leaning against the wall, a hand over her heart as she laughed.

_"Mon amour, mon amour,_ come see this _drôle_ scene!" she gasped, gesturing to someone down the hall. Her current girlfriend came around the corner, looking at Pansy strangely.

"What is it, _mon cher?"_ she asked, glancing at the Professor and Harry before turning back to her girlfriend.

"I'll handle this, Severus." Harry said to him, going towards the pair.

"...They were kissing! Oh my, what a scene! How amusing!"

"Kissing? Pansy, you are not making up stories again, are you?"

"Yes, she is." Harry interrupted. _"Aren't_ you, Parkinson?"

She stopped laughing abruptly and looked over at Snape. "Oh, don't worry. I do not have a death wish."

When Harry came back after dinner, he certainly didn't expect Severus to be in such a rush. And when they finally landed in Hogsmeade, Harry was already suspicious as to why.

"Pick up your feet, I don't have all day!" he snapped, though Harry was keeping pace with him. Noticing the minute flicks of Severus' wrists to adjust his robe, Harry smiled suddenly. But he quickly wiped it away when Snape glanced at him.

"Get in, you lazy mutt!" he growled when they arrived. Harry only shook his head in exasperation and opened the door.

The tests went smoothly, after Severus was silenced by the wizard there. Harry quickly bought the new glasses and smiled at his reflection. They were thinner and a more square shape. He definitely had an 'over-the-glasses' look. Harry's green eyes flashed out at him and his smile grew. _Perfect._ He glanced at Severus' reflection in the mirror and found the older man staring. Snape seemed as perplexed as Harry was with the new glasses. _Even more perfect._ Harry thought as he turned slowly. He was amazed to find everything in much greater detail and clear. He didn't even have to strain his eyes to look at the clock on the wall. It was a whole new experience.

"Come, Professor. I'm sure you have papers to mark." Harry said, briefly touching Severus' hand before striding out.

When they were at Hogwarts Entrance Hall, Harry sent a mischievous smile towards his lover. He then made his way down to his lover's chambers. He could hear Snape following him.

Once there, Harry closed the door behind Severus, then pushed him against the wall. Harry was only slightly shorter than Snape, but he was strong too. He pinned Snape's wrists to the wall in one hand and plunged the other into Severus' thick hair. Harry nudged his head closer to his lips, still not quite kissing. Severus shuddered under him and closed his eyes. _Oh yeah, definitely something going on here._

"Like the new glasses, do you?" Harry whispered into Snape's open mouth.

He shuddered again. "Yes."

"What else, hm? Is it how I'd fall to the floor in a silent scream?"

Severus groaned. "Just fuck me, damn it!"

"Yes, that will be new for us, won't it?" Harry smiled at the reaction he was getting from his normally in-control lover.

Snape moved his head suddenly and their lips met in a fierce kiss. Tongues battled and they moved their bodies against each other. But Harry didn't dare let go of Snape's wrists. He wanted to see Severus lose control.

Harry tore from the kiss, leaving both of them panting for air. Severus had leaned his head back, exposing the pale skin of his neck. Harry gave into to temptation and sucked on that pale flesh, he moved his other hand down, unbuttoning the many buttons. He knew it would take a long time, so he tried to see if he could capture every inch of Snape's neck.

By the time he was done, Severus arching into his every touch. And oh, the way he keened when Harry undid his trousers and touched the heavy erection there. _Merlin, but he's beautiful._ He knelt and wrapped his mouth around that gorgeous cock. Severus moaned his name above him, arching.

Harry abruptly decided differently, pulling the potions master to the bedroom.

"You want me to fuck you?" Harry hissed, pressing his still confined erection against Severus'. Snape shuddered, his only response was trying to steal a kiss from Harry.

"Lie on the bed." Harry ordered, magically making their clothes disappear as he watched the older man. There was something intriguing about the way he moved, how his eyes burned as they looked into Harry's. How his entire body screamed _sex_ and _now._

Succumbing to the urge, Harry licked at Severus' suddenly relaxed and oiled entrance.

Severus moaned, arching and barely getting enough oxygen to his brain to keep up with his aroused body. Every touch, every _thing_, was multiplied by ten and turned into an electrical impulse that went straight to his cock. And then Harry started rimming, Severus stopped trying to breathe. He was going to come, fuck it all, he was going to-

"Harry!" the climatic rise slowed and came to a stop, giving way to pure frustration.

He opened his eyes to find Harry looking at him with wonder. Then the insolent prat _smirked,_ touching the tip of his finger to the very inside of Snape's left thigh. A shock of magic came from the touch and Snape arched his back. He wanted so badly to come, but knew he couldn't, not with Harry taking control the way he was. The pleasure raked over his body, drawing a whimper from Severus' unashamed lips.

He knew he was shaking, and he couldn't breathe properly. Would he die from ecstasy? Then Harry did something even better. That beautiful cock finally made its way inside Severus. They both moaned when he was in to the hilt. Staying there for a moment, then moving. Slowly at first and gradually picking up speed, until Harry was hitting _that_ spot inside Severus.

Severus felt it begin to rise again, and he was too close, too soon. He gripped Harry's hips as he screamed and came more powerfully than he ever could remember.

Coming back down to earth, Severus felt Harry shift on top of him. Harry sleepily moved to the side, snuggling into his lover's side.

"Just like heaven." Harry whispered, a possessive arm going around Snape's waist. "You are so beautiful."

Severus didn't answer, only bring Harry closer and not wanting to let him go. _Not after _that_ mind-blowing sex, you are not. Stop being so depressing, Severus. _he told himself before he shut his eyes to the world.

Chapter Nine. _Those Familiar, Unwanted Feelings._

"A sleeping potion? I have not witnessed-

"Yes, you have, Severus." Harry told his angry lover calmly. "But you're right, I don't get them when I sleep here. But I can't sleep in my Potions Professor's chambers every night."

Severus scowled at him and turned heel, going towards the cabinet that held a number of potions. His nimble fingers caressed the bottles with affection as he skimmed through the labels. He found what he was looking for and plucked it off the shelf and handed it to Harry without another word.

"Thank you." Harry said, staring at the rigid back. He clasped Severus' tense shoulder and it relaxed under the touch.

"Will it ever end for you?" Snape said, his voice heavy.

"I don't know. But I think I see that the end is in sight." Harry leaned over and kissed Snape's cheek. "Don't worry."

"You keep telling me that." Severus sighed, turning towards Harry and drawing the teenager into his arms.

"And you never listen." Harry answered. Severus kissed Harry's scar gently, if only to draw another smile from Harry.

"You're NEWT's are in two weeks. Have you thought of what you are going to do after school?" It was a conversation Severus had been hoping to avoid, but with the exams getting closer, he had to know.

Harry just grinned up at him. "I've got it all worked out. I've been accepted at the Magical University of Brussels, where I'm going to study to be a Healer. I fancy myself good at potions, so I think I'll concentrate on that area. And, of course, the spell and charms area too.

"Before you get your knickers in a knot, I arranged it so that I can come back to England on the weekends. How does that sound?"

"Like you should have consulted me." Severus growled angrily, but he didn't push Harry away. Which meant he wasn't _really_ mad at Harry. "But," Snape heaved a sigh, "it is a sensible plan."

Severus did turn away this time, but he seemed unable to let go of Harry. The Gryffindor touched his face, making Snape look at him.

"I'm not leaving you, Severus. I love you too much." _There, I said it._ Harry kissed those immobile lips and waited for a reaction. He was suddenly engulfed in series of kisses and tight hugs. _Thank Merlin._

"Severus!" Harry hissed when his Professor ground their confined erections together. "I have class soon!"

"You can miss History." Severus said huskily against Harry's neck, biting down gently. Harry moaned, his hands already in Severus' hair.

"It's Transfiguration today... Oh, Merlin... And we weren't at breakfast, McGonagall- Fuck, Severus!"

The lips on his naked skin just above his trousers was enough to halt all thoughts of stopping the potions master. Harry knew how talented that tongue was, and what those damnable hands promised. _Think, Harry, think! Why the..._

"Fuck," Harry hissed when his cock was suddenly engulfed in a wet warmth. _No, no. Something about McGonagall... Transfiguration was soon and... How did Severus do that?_ Harry watched in awe Snape did something with his tongue and teeth at the same time and... Oh Merlin, he was going to come.

"Come for me, Harry." _Anytime, Severus. Especially with that voice..._ Harry moaned loudly and came into that hot mouth.

Feeling that Severus was dressing him again, Harry opened his eyes.

"You're insane." Harry informed him seriously. "And amazing, totally _fucking_ amazing."

A kiss to his lightening bolt scar made him smile and they shared a long kiss.

_"Now,_ you can go to class." he whispered, smirking.

Harry glared at him, leaning close and whispering, "too fine for me." And pressed his palm to Severus' straining erection. Snape shuddered in response, gripping Harry's shoulders.

"...Detention, Mr. Potter." McGonagall announced when Harry finally arrived and sat down next to Hermione.

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied in monotone. But he swore he heard her mutter as she walked past,

"...And Severus too, if I might add."

Harry almost choked. Did she know? That wasn't possible, they had been so careful. _Obviously not careful enough,_ a voice in his mind informed him. Harry sighed and concentrated on the work, glad that no one was staring now that his glamour spell was back up.

"Harry, you idiot." Hermione hissed, punching his arm. "I can't believe your _this _late!"

"Was it good?" this came from Draco.

Harry gave him a look. "That's none of your business, Draco."

Draco only smirked and focused on what McGonagall was saying.

"...The second half of which will be spent in review. The unit test will be on friday. Now, get to work on this chapter's questions that I've assigned."

Harry pulled out his parchment and got to work. It wasn't until later that he realized that he'd left the Sleeping Potion in Severus' chambers. Cursing himself for being so thoughtless, he tried to escape at lunch.

Harry started to stand, thinking that Hermione was too engrossed in her book, and Malfoy too busy glaring at Seamus Finnigan. He turned out to be wrong.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Draco asked, cutting him a look with those stormy gray eyes.

Harry hesitated. "Um... To the Library?"

Draco visibly brightened, standing with him. "Great, I'll go with you!"

Harry glared. "Since when did _you_ get so cheerful?"

Draco smiled evilly. "Since I knew that I could tease you about-"

"Malfoy," Harry cut him off warningly. He started to walk away, angry that Draco would even think about saying something like that in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Harry," Draco ran after him, grabbing his arm to slow him down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"The hell, you shouldn't have, Draco." Harry hissed, glancing at him with a positively evil look. "Can you imagine the consequences? It took me ages to convince Severus that it was okay to have a relationship before I was finished school. But if any of the others knew? He'd be hanged, Draco."

Draco just looked at him for a moment, like he was accessing Harry.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "According to Hermione, tell me you haven't noticed?"

Draco looked at the ground. "Yes, well... I always assumed that it was just sex."

Harry scoffed at the very idea and shook his head. Then he realized he was heading to the Dungeons. He glanced at Draco to see if he was surprised. He didn't seem to be, simply lost in his own little world.

"So, what about you? Any boyfriends? What happened to Zabini?" Harry tried to make conversation.

"Zabini? Oh, we didn't... Really click, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, of course. You, the notorious Slytherin from the filthy rich, not to mention pure-blood, Malfoy family. And him, the poor Gryffindor with a famous name and pure-blood, but not quite as evil."

Draco hesitated in response, looking thoughtful, though his eyes darkened. "It was more the other way around. He was just as evil as his father, but I... I thought I knew better."

Harry looked at him with new eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I thought if I could be on the good side, that it would keep my family together. But instead, it separated me from my parents."

"I'm sorry, I know you're mother meant a lot to you."

"Yes." Draco looked at him and suddenly gave a pained smile. "But, life goes on, doesn't it?"

Harry's lips quirked into a bitter smile. "Unfortunately."

They arrived at the potions classroom and Harry turned to face Draco.

"You're lucky, Harry. You are lucky to have have each other." Draco said, and left before Harry could answer.

Harry was still standing there when Snape found him.

"Is there something wrong?"

Harry shook his head, turning to his lover. "No, just thinking."

"A dangerous pastime." Snape teased, but Harry ignored it.

"I left the potion here, I was just going to go get it."

"Successfully escaped your friends?"

"Yes. As far as I know, Hermione isn't lurking around the corner waiting for a good scene."

By the time the second week started, Harry seemed to have caught up on some of his sleep. He felt better in the mornings and ate much more heartily than he had before. Hermione and Snape were proudly watching his progress, much to Harry's occasional annoyance. The Sleeping Potions were obviously helping, but only to a point. Harry didn't exactly sleep like a stone. It was more like he could feel more disembodied while dreaming, he _knew_ he was dreaming.

Harry neglected to inform Snape of this, thinking he could tolerate it and he didn't want to make more work for his lover. And it was the day before the exams that Harry realized the potion wasn't really working.

He had been dreaming about writing the exam, turning into a stress fueled nightmare of forgetting everything he'd ever learned. Getting the test scores back with a zero on every subject. And then Voldemort's face floated into view, red eyes gleaming.

_"It's all your fault, Harry. You did it, you killed them. It's all your fault." he said._

_"You're wrong!" Harry shouted back, but guilt over-road the defiance._

_"You know I'm not. It's your fault they all died. You should have joined with me in first year, it would have saved so many lives. Wouldn't it?"_

_"No! It's not true!"_

_"Come on Harry, take a look around you."_

Oh, no. Not the-_ his thoughts halted when his mind created the familiar desolate battlefield, littered with dead bodies._

_"You see? You killed them."_

_ Harry suddenly recognized the black robes and sprawled body on the edge of the hill. He rushed towards it, stumbling over the others on the way._

_"Even him, Harry. You killed him too. He betrayed me because of his love for you."_

_"No, no, no, no..." Harry touched the pale face with shaking hands, finding it cold. Harry cried out at the realization, he was dead. He was really dead this time._

_"It's your fault, Harry."_

_Harry started to sway, clutching at Snape's dead body. "No, you can't be dead. I didn't kill you, it wasn't my fault. No!"_

_ Harry sobbed and sobbed over his lover, until Voldemort touched his shoulder. He looked up at the snakelike face and sniffed, anger beginning to rise in his chest._

_"You can't say it was _my_ fault! He betrayed you because he believed in a better world!"_

_"But giving up was so much easier, wasn't it?"_

"NO!" Harry found himself in his dorm, in a cold sweat and already sitting up. Why hadn't he ever learned Occlumency properly? Surely it could block dreams too? Harry slowly lay back down and brought the covers up to his chin. It was all coming back, the sleepless nights, the nightmares that never ended. Was there a potion strong enough to suppress them?

He had his Charms exam tomorrow, there was no way he could go through it with the dreams on his mind. Let alone the entire week of exams. Perhaps he should get back to his normal schedule? _No, Severus would notice._ Harry thought, closing his eyes against the darkness. _A stronger potion then. I just have to hope that it works for the week._

Exams were over! _Merlin, they're finally done!_ Harry ran outside with Hermione and Draco, breathing in the air of freedom. And tomorrow they would graduate! It was _all_ finally over. No more studying in his stuffy dorm, no wandering the halls and talking to boring portraits, no more _pumpkin juice!_

"Doesn't it feel _great?"_ Draco didn't bother to hide the joy in his voice, his skinny frame was simply bubbling with excitement.

"Gosh, I feel like I'm on top of the world!" Hermione said, putting a skip into her step.

"Yeah, it's all over." Harry added, grinning. "And I get to go to that university come September, I can take what _I_ want to learn! That's an even better feeling. No more Divination, no more History!"

"No more Defense." Draco added bitterly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. He too thought Defense was a terrible reminder.

"So, whatever are we going to do with our lives now?" Draco asked both of them as they neared the lake. It was a sunny day, a perfect compliment to their day of freedom.

"I'm going to the University of Magic in London! They've already accepted me, of course, and..."

Harry had tuned her out, stopping to look behind them. He stared at the dark figure standing at the Entrance. Harry knew it was Severus, he could feel the man looking at him as well. Not seeing his potions master everyday was going to be hard, but Harry believed they could survive. He could have not gone to any school after Hogwarts, used his fame to get a job. But Harry wanted to _earn_ the job he'd been aspiring for since fifth year.

And he would be able to brew his own Draught of Sleeping Death. But that didn't mean he would, Harry knew he'd best leave that up to Severus. Not because Harry couldn't do it well enough, but because he knew Severus needed a practical incentive to keep Harry coming back. So, Harry had feigned being too lazy, adding that he would be too busy with school anyway.

An elbow in his ribs brought him from his reverie. Hermione was glaring at him and Draco looked faintly amused.

"Where are you going after Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"To the Magical University of Brussels. I'm going to become a Healer." he said. Harry hadn't talked to either of them about this before, so they were both surprised.

"Really? And when did you come to this decision?" Hermione demanded to know, hands on her hips.

"Fifth year. I applied in April and I was accepted."

"Why didn't you ever tell us any of this?"

Harry looked out onto the lake. "Because I wasn't sure." _If Ron was going to change it._ Harry added silently.

After a brief moment of silence, Hermione spoke again. "Are you going to stay with Professor Snape for the summer?"

Harry nodded. He'd have to get a few things done before he settled in at Spinner's End, but yes, that was his plan. Harry sighed heavily and looked again towards the Entrance, but Severus wasn't there anymore.

"What is it?" Draco said, glancing in the same direction.

"Nothing. I'm just not looking forward to going back to the Dursley's to pick up my stuff."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Draco asked. "Aren't they supposed be your guardians?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, they sure are. Such fun and loving relatives, we _always_ celebrated my birthday and they gave me tons of presents-"

"Stop it, Harry." Hermione cut him off, shaking her head at his bitter sarcasm.

"What?" he snapped, even though he knew she was right. "It's not like it's anything new."

"Yes, but Draco doesn't know that." Hermione gave the latter a look. "For future reference, don't get him started on the Dursley's."

"I think I already get the point." Draco said, staring at Harry. "I thought I had it bad."

"Severus, it's not going to take long. Either you're coming with me or you're not." Harry said, exasperated as he held the car door open.

"And get into _that_ Muggle... Thing?" the Professor said, even as he neared the contraption.

"For the last time, it's called a car. And yes, because I need to get some stuff in _Muggle_ London."

"And we are to go to the Dursley's first?" Severus questioned, even as he scowled and got into the car.

"Yup." Harry said and slammed the door shut. It made Severus jump and Harry laughed as he got into the driver's seat. "Come on, as far I'm concerned, it the best way to travel that doesn't involve feeling sick afterwards."

"Maybe to you." Severus said, as Harry started the car.

"Put your seat belt on." Harry said, doing the same.

Snape stared at the offending device, then copied Harry. Putting the car in drive, Harry glanced at him again.

"If you're going to stare everything down like that, this is going to be a long day."

The potions master just stared straight ahead, his entire body taught as a bow. Harry had managed to convince him that no one they knew would see them, along with other things. Like wearing Muggle clothing. Harry thought he looked pretty hot in the dark blue jeans and black button shirt. He had shown Severus by taking them off again and fucking him against the breakfast table. Afterwards Snape didn't doubt that he looked good in the foreign clothes.

But sitting in the Muggle _car,_ was pushing it. Then Snape got an idea while staring at Harry's casually spread knees. And how his thigh would flex to slow down, with his entire attention on the road.

"Don't give me that look."

Apparently not his _entire_ attention.

"What look?" Severus inquired innocently.

Harry glared at him. "The one that says you want to do something kinky."

"I am thinking nothing of the sort." he claimed, but he didn't stop staring at Harry's suddenly interested groin.

Harry only ignored him, signaling left and turning in the intersection. A hand working his jeans open made him swerve slightly.

"Fuck, Severus," Harry said breathlessly. "Do want get us both killed?"

But the hand kept moving, freeing an already aching cock. Severus idly stroked Harry's cock, watching his lover's reaction carefully. Harry bit his lip and made a sharp turn into a suburb, slowing the car down to fifty. Snape started to stoke more firmly and faster. Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering as the car slowed to a stop. He'd barely recognized the house with Severus' hand on his cock, but he managed to stop the car and put it into park.

Then he moved to straddle Snape in his seat. Severus looked surprised as Harry carefully undid his seat belt for him. But he started smirking when he realized what Harry wanted. Harry kissed him eagerly, grinding into Snape.

"Merlin, fuckfuckfuck!" Harry cried, gripping Snape's shoulders when the man pushed a hand up Harry's shirt and pinched a nipple. Then the other moved between them, when Harry figured out what Severus was about to do, he did it for him. Magic rippled between them, making both moan loudly as their cocks rubbed together.

"Ah-_ah!"_ Harry moaned as he reached his climax. "Severus!"

"Harry..." was the soft answer as Severus came as well.

"Don't do that again." Harry said into Severus' neck, sucking on the exposed skin before pulling back.

The smirk on Severus' lips told Harry it had turned out fine for him. Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"As much I've always to wanted to fuck you in front of the Dursley's, we don't have that much time." Harry said, giving Severus a long kiss. "Thanks, though. I needed that."

Harry waved his hand over their spoiled clothes and they were clean again. Another kiss, then Harry went back to the driver's seat. He looked out the window and took a deep breath before opening the door. A hand stopped him from getting out.

"You don't have to do this."

Harry looked at him. "Yes, I do."

Harry dragged out his trunk and set off towards the front door. He knocked, but didn't wait for an answer. Opening the door to find Petunia gaping at him.

"Get out of this house at once-!" she screamed at him, but Harry ignored her. He went up the stairs to his room and gathered the few things he always left at the Dursley's. He was never sure why he left them. He knew they wanted him dead and gone.

The picture of his parents by his night stand, the Quidditch books he never read anymore, scraps of parchment and stray quills. And when he opened the wardrobe to sort through his old clothes, he found the broom he had left behind was broken in half.

Harry pressed his lips together and tried to ignore the emotions that came with the image of Dudley breaking his broomstick. He dug into the messy wardrobe, but then decided he could buy himself new clothes.

"Get out of this house, boy!" Uncle Vernon arrived, shouting himself purple at Harry from the doorway.

Harry looked at Vernon over his glasses with the most scathing look he could manage.

"Don't." he said, filling the word with hatred and warning. When Vernon remained silent, Harry went back to sorting. _There it is._ Harry thought, retrieving a locket from under the mattress.

It wasn't just any locket, it was the fake version of the Slytherin locket. _Two years..._ Harry thought, caressing the cold metal. Regulus had most certainly been cunning in his act against Voldemort.

A sudden noise caused Harry to clutch the locket and look up, magic at the ready.

Vernon had just slammed the door shut and locked Harry in. He almost laughed at the audacity of it. Did the great Muggle really think a locked door would stop Harry from leaving? Did they think they could starve him to death and then move his body out?

Harry shook his head, a bitter smile spreading his lips. _Of course. Why wouldn't they try?_ He put the locket in his trunk, along with the various Quidditch books and the journal he had started to write in third year. He barely wrote in it, but sometimes it was nice to vent inside pages where no one could hear him. Harry closed the trunk and went towards the door, mentally deciding which spell to use. _Dramatic or normal? Dramatic or normal?_ Both sides had good points, but Harry decided to go with normal. He had only wanted to come and leave quietly.

But then the _Alohomora_ didn't work. Harry scoffed in disbelief._ What? Had they hired a wizard to control him? A stray Death Eater?_ That was an awful thought. Only because of how possible it was. Harry knew for a fact Mundungus Fletcher was still out there. Not to mention a few of Voldemort's inner circle.

Harry backed up towards the window, already in battle mode, Severus was still in the car. _Good._ He didn't think about how easy it was to slip back into the state of heightened anxiety. His mind blank except for analyzing just how he was going to get out. Severus was safe. Harry glanced out the window again to make sure. _Yup, still sitting there._ Now what?

Summoning his magic, Harry wondered briefly when he had taken to leaving his wand behind.

The door didn't stand a chance. Splinters of wood flew everywhere. Harry stormed out, determined to find the culprit. No one in the hall. He went downstairs and found the usual scene. Vernon was watching the t.v. with Dudley, and Petunia in the kitchen making Merlin only knew what.

They looked up at his sudden intrusion, and they looked surprised to see him. Harry zeroed in on Vernon, he wanted to know how the idiot knew the spell, and who cast it on the door.

"Wanted to lock me up again, did you? Think I can't do magic outside of school still? Here's a news flash, I'm eighteen. I'm done school. I can do whatever the fuck I want." Harry shouted at Vernon, whom seemed to be struck into silence.

"Daddy, don't tell him!" This defensive cry came from Dudley. "He won't figure it out!"

Harry sneered. "What exactly, _Didums?_ Did you hire a wizard? Did you tell the Ministry you needed protection against stray Death Eaters? Tell me _now."_

"Don't say that foul word, boy!" Vernon finally decided to speak. "Your bloody Ministry wasn't any help at all! We paid one of them a large enough price, they locked the place up for us!"

"What was their name?"

"How would I know?"

"Tell me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Vernon thundered, obviously fearing for his life under Harry's interrogation.

Harry took a step back and frowned. _Fine. Clearly they hadn't realized what they had gotten into. Fuck if I care._ He shook his head at them and left quickly, retrieving his trunk and going back to the car. Without quite realizing it, Harry slammed the boot shut, along with the car door when he got in. He seethed for a moment, glaring darkly at the steering wheel. Then he moved, putting on his seat belt and turning the ignition.

He ignored Severus' questions pertaining as to what was wrong. According to Harry, the world was just fucking peachy. How _dare_ they! _Why am I reacting like this? I thought I'd put this behind me years ago..._ But what they had tried to do... It was disgusting. _Paying_ a corrupt Ministry wizard to do their dirty work.

He didn't want to care about it anymore. He was sick and tired of caring. The world could be terrorized by another psycho maniac, without his help. Damn them! Harry had a right to be happy, damn it! And if it was going to be with another man who was his ex-professor, so be it. Harry was happy, and fuck them all, he wanted to be a little selfish.

"Harry, STOP!" Severus roared, finally at the end of his rope, nevermind being terrified by the break neck speed Harry was going.

Harry barely reacted to him, just glancing at the speedometer.

"Only going a hundred." he muttered, continuing to speed down the highway.

Besides, he knew _exactly_ where he was going. Abruptly, they turned into a gravel road, surrounded by forest. Harry thankfully slowed down to accommodate for the rougher terrain.

Then he felt it, that old familiar feeling of entering the ancient place. Harry suddenly relaxed, his anger draining away as he looked around at the forest. It was comforting to be there again. Harry parked the car on the side of the road and got out. Waiting a moment until Severus was at his side.

"What is this place?"

Harry smiled at him and took his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

He led them to high cliff, which overlooked a wide river. To the left, were green hillsides, to the right, the silent traffic and city life zoomed by.

"Here," Harry said, "magic is everywhere. I was drawn to this place back in fourth year. Voldemort was back, Cedric was dead, the Ministry wouldn't believe it, and the Dursley's had kicked me out again. Obviously, I walked quite a bit, even caught a bus to nowhere. I ended up here. I knew as soon I entered that it was a magical place.

"I kept expecting to see Hogwarts around the corner. But instead, I saw the air shimmer, the trees glow, faeries, sprites, nymphs, you name it. Everywhere. Some of them even talked to me. It's been my sanctuary ever since."

"Harry, this place... Is this when you discovered control over your wild magic?"

Harry looked at him strangely. "I guess so. I thought it was more when I blew up my Aunt. Why?"

"Did they... Teach you anything?"

"Of course." Harry frowned. "Why? Is there something I should know?"

"Did-" Severus hesitated. _"They_ give it to you?"

Harry chuckled, drawing his lover closer to him and placing a small kiss on those worried lips.

"No. This place only drew out what was already there."

Harry continued bestowing tiny kisses to Snape, trying to distract him from thinking about the situation.

A hand slipped under Snape's shirt. "Stop trying to distract me, Harry."

_Damn it._ Harry sighed heavily and withdrew, leaning against Severus with his arms around the older man's waist.

"What happened back there?"

"The Dursley's tried to get the Ministry to put a ward around their house and my room. In case I decided to come back. It didn't work. Naturally, with enough money, someone put it up for them anyway. To tell you the truth, I don't why I didn't notice it before. I keep having the feeling it was only activated after I arrived."

"But there is something more."

Harry buried his face in Snape's chest. "Nope. That's it."

"Harry..."

"Fine. I left all my Quidditch stuff behind, which is what I came back for, and I found my broom... Broken in half in the wardrobe. I just know it was Dudley. Probably under orders from his parents." Anger creeped back into Harry's voice and he took a deep breath. It would be a really bad place to let lose his wild magic. "Never even had a proper... Oh, Severus. I hate them so much."

Harry began to cry, much to his quiet disdain. What was there to cry over? This was his whole life they were talking about.

"It's over now, Harry. You don't have to go back to them."

"Yes," Harry said, lifting his face. "Yes. I never have to see them again. Take me home, Severus. We can do my shopping later."

(part two) Chapter Ten. _To Know Your Secrets._

"Harry, it's supposed to be the powdered dragon scale first, not the fish scales." Andrea informed him, pushing him aside and putting the ingredients into the cauldron.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little distracted." Harry said, shaking his head in amusement as he let his partner take over.

"Really, Harry. This isn't one of the potions you've done a million times where you can space out while you make them. Honestly."

After class, Andrea and Harry headed to the study hall. It was more a social place than the one at Hogwarts, people came there to eat and chat. The two friends spread out their books on the table and pulled out their lunch. Harry had his usual sandwich and Andrea had her usual variety of 'microwavable lunches', as she liked to call them. Only instead of a microwave, she pointed her wand at the container and it began to steam. The blissful smell of cooked food would fill the room and Andrea would sigh contentedly before digging in.

"You love food way too much." Harry informed her after watching the episode. She glared at him through a mouthful of peas and set down the container.

"It's got cheese in it," she stated, as if that were reason enough.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And cheese is an obsession."

"It is!" she protested, giving him the innocent look that said she couldn't understand why other people _didn't_ love food. Or in the least, cheese.

"I'll never know." Harry said, taking a bite of sandwich and turning his attention to his textbook. It one of the many potions courses he was taking in order to become a Healer. It was going to take two years of school, but that was short compared to what he heard Unspeakables had to go through.

"Don't give me that." Andrea said, shaking her finger at him. "I know you understand. It's no different from loving potions."

Harry spared a glance at her as he wrote the beginning paragraph of the essay assigned.

"Maybe to you. I know why you love potions, it's because it's so much like cooking."

"Everyone knows that. But why do _you_ love potions, dear Harry?"

"Andrea, Harry loves potions because his boyfriend loves potions. Haven't you heard the one where they fucked on the lab table?" Andrea's lovely girlfriend, Gwenhyvar, said as she plunked down next to Andrea.

"Hello, Gwen. Good to see that you're still spreading those rumors." Harry snapped, there was always a hostility between them. But it was more because they loved a good brawl with each other than dislike.

"Mm," she said, her arms going around Andrea and giving Harry a sultry look. "You know it turns me on."

"Gwen," Andrea said warningly, frowning at her girlfriend. Harry just rolled his eyes.

Gwenhyvar didn't bother trying to look innocent.

"Babe," she said, making it sound like 'oh, come _on.'_ Except in that sexy way of hers that had Andrea pursing her lips and falling into silence.

"So, I noticed you did that aura healing spell pretty good in class this morning." Gwen stated.

She was one of the few people who were not surprised by Harry's use of wandless magic. Gwen had taken one look at him in their first class together and asked him why he'd bothered to bring a wand. Naturally, Harry had stutteringly explained how no one knew and it was for appearances' sake. Gwen had raised an eyebrow at him and that was it.

Harry did everything wandless now, keeping his magic in the palm of his hands. He was becoming a great healer, his marks in his classes showed that. He had trouble with some things, but usually it only took practice.

"Yeah. It feels pretty good to help people. To use my magic like this." Harry replied, taking a sip of the school provided pumpkin juice.

"As you've said before. And I'll say again, I hope we'll end up working together."

"We will, Gwen." Harry said, hiding a smile in his textbook as he turned away from intertwined couple. "In the meantime, we can try writing this damn essay for Theoretical Potions."

"Yeah, listen to the Englishman, Gwen." Andrea teased, shrugging away from her.

Gwen settled herself between the two, budging her textbooks into the middle of the table. She mostly paid attention to her girlfriend, having had not seen her all morning. They three studied and wrote together for another half hour before the bell went off, echoing through the stone corridors.

"Ugh. I wish they'd change that to a jingle or something." Andrea said, scowling as she gathered her books with the others.

Gwen kissed Andrea briefly, "See ya later, babe," and followed Harry to their third class.

"Harry, Christmas break is coming up, do you want to get together sometime?"

Harry thought about the invitation. He and Severus would want the first week alone, and then Christmas Day would be at the Burrow with Hermione and Draco.

"How about after Christmas? We can have a little dinner party at Hogwarts."

Gwen brightened visibly. "Sure! Andrea would really like that, I think. And," she nudged Harry, "I get to meet your famed boyfriend, whoever he is."

"I told you, he was my Potions Professor at Hogwarts-"

"Yeah, yeah. And you got together when you were of age. That's the same old crap, Harry! That happens here all the time, I still don't get why that shocks your English core so much. Why won't you tell me his name?"

"Because I've told you this before, now let's focus on school, shall we?"

Harry was a little nervous about introducing his Belgian friends to Severus. Gwen would either flirt shamelessly just to bug Harry or drop rude comments like she always did when she didn't like someone. And Andrea... She'd be trying to control Gwen jokingly, or offer her undivided silence. Harry thought Severus was a likable person once he let his guard down, but he had learned quickly that others thought differently of the ex-Death Eater.

The Prophet had had a blast with smearing Snape's name on the front page, to Harry's outrage. How dare they insult his lover that way? But the media had died down when Harry went off to Belgium. And had hopefully stayed that way, as far the letters from Severus told him. Everything was always curt through the letters, minor updates. But Harry could hear the longing in each word that told Harry how much Severus missed him too. Harry couldn't wait to go home for Christmas.

"Do we remember our last lesson, about the heart chakra?" their Professor for Magic Energies said when he strode into the classroom.

They all nodded, some voiced their response.

"Good, good," the old man nodded, smiling pleasantly. "Because today, we are going to focus on that part of the body. Matters of the heart, one might say." He laughed at his own joke.

"For example, if the patient is under a love spell. How do you we undo it? Can we?"

The silence spread and the class shifted nervously. Were they supposed to know this?

"You tell us, Professor." Gwen said loudly, making the Professor smile again.

"No, no, Ms. Hemmingway. I want _you_ to tell me."

Gwen sighed heavily. "I don't know. I guess maybe we could. It's just another spell, right? Like, you couldn't if it was a potion, because that's in the bloodstream."

"Very good, Ms. Hemmingway." the Professor said, nodding his head. "But we can only undo some spells, others are too complicated or strong to be able to tear down like I've shown you before.

"Now, a love spell is like a ball of yarn twined around the heart, shrouding the truth in a mask of desire. We can cut these strings, or we can find the ending and unwind it. Naturally, unwinding is the better treatment, but a much more tricky business than simply cutting them. But we will start with cutting..."

Harry's last class finally ended and he couldn't run fast enough to his dorm. He knew there'd be an owl waiting for him, being Friday, with a letter from Severus.

But when he opened the window today, another owl flew in. He recognized it as Draco's and Hermione's. They always wrote their letters together, believing it more efficient because they both went to the same school. He pulled Snape's letter first, giving both owls the bowl of water and another of meat.

_Harry,_

_It is good to hear that you are doing well in our courses. Your new friends sound interesting, perhaps a Christmas dinner where I could met them in person? Gwenhyvar sounds particularly intriguing._

_"Probably just wants to have a good banter with her." _Harry thought, shaking his head before focusing on the rest of the letter.

_Life here has not changed since last week. Though McGonagall is becoming more persistent that I bring you to the Christmas party. I have told her countless times that you had planned something. I do not understand why you cannot tell me this plan of yours!_

_Classes have been the usual. I am in the firm belief that the Headmistress is bent on causing me misery. The Slytherin and Gryffindor classes _always(this was underlined several times)_ end in catastrophe._

_Only one of them seems to have the brains to make a decent potion. Which reminds me of the pleasure of teaching a competent pupil._

_"That's high praise. I wonder what this kid is like, to have won Severus' affections,"_ Harry thought.

_As usual, I must say I miss your company. And I am looking forward to seeing you again at Christmas._

_Always yours,_

_-S.S._

An affectionate smile spread Harry's lips and he read the letter again. But he only got half way through when Draco and Hermione's owl nipped his fingers.

"Ow!" Harry cried out, glaring at the bird. The owl only blinked at him and stuck out its foot. Harry obligingly took the letter and it flew off. This one was a little longer, but said the same. They were both doing well in their courses, Hermione had a fight with her new boyfriend, but everything was resolved now. Draco had yet to be romantically involved, but he casually mentioned a crush. Both had made new friends, of which Harry was given updates on as well. Monnie apparently was beginning to flunk some of her courses, due to her recent break up with a boy Draco failed to mention the name of. Flora, the only one who managed to be both Hermione and Draco's friend, was doing alright.

"So, Harry," Gwen announced her presence at the door and came to sit next to him on the bed. She threw an arm around his shoulders and peered at the letter he was reading. "Your friends in England?" Harry nodded. "Humph. Isn't there something else?"

Harry immediately hid Snape's letter in his hand. Gwen only grinned, seeing the move and lunged for the letter. They wrestled until Harry finally gave in, letting her have the letter.

"Reading his fan mail, Gwen?" Andrea said, coming to sit beside her girlfriend and reading over her shoulder.

"Damn, he just used his initials again!" Gwen said, tossing the letter back to Harry. They never read the body of the letter, thankfully, but they were always determined to see Snape's signature.

"You guys can come after Christmas for dinner." Harry said, knowing it would get their minds off the name thing.

Both of them squealed and clapped their hands in delight.

"Finally! We can meet him, Gwen!" Andrea said excitedly. Then they both turned to Harry with endearing looks.

"Please tell us his name! We should at least know before we meet him!"

Harry pressed his lips together, determined to say no. "Fine." Where did that come from? _Harry, you idiot! Well, I suppose it better happen here than there._

"His name is Severus Snape."

They both gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

_"No way!"_ Andrea blurted. "The greatest potions master in history? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"The _hottest_ potions master in history!" Gwen exclaimed. She was always had a different view. But both were unexpected reactions for Harry. Well, maybe not Gwen's, but still.

"Oh, I bet we could talk about potions for _hours!"_

"I bet I could think up a dozen fantasies!"

"Gwen, we're exclusive." Gwen made a great show being disappointed, which meant she didn't really care, she was just joking around like usual. "Andrea, I'm sure he'd appreciate an eager student, but please don't waste the evening away with potion conversation. We all know how dull that can get."

"I guess so." Andrea said, sighing heavily.

Later that evening, Harry was lying in his bed, listening to other boys' in his dorm deep breathing. He always dreaded the nights, even with a potion induced sleep, he still managed a couple nightmares. They didn't come every night, but unpredictably. Having new friends and a new school helped, but only to a point. Harry's past still haunted him.

Harry sighed and popped the cork on the potion, then swallowed it down in one gulp. He focused on envisioning seeing Severus again until the potion worked into his system.

Christmas, was going great. The first week back, they had spent in Severus' bed. Then Harry dragged Severus to Christmas at the Borrow, where they both managed to enjoy themselves. Snape even gave Mr and Mrs. Weasley a bottle of wine, which Harry had not known about. It had made him smile and want to kiss Severus for being so thoughtful.

Draco wouldn't stop complaining about the cramped space, but they all knew he didn't want to go back to the manor. Hermione prattled on and on about her courses and new Professors. Even on Harry and Snape's last day there.

"Oh, and I still haven't told you about the Advanced Charms Professor. He-"

"Merlin, Hermione!" Draco snapped, whom had been patiently fuming beside her with a glass of scotch in his hand. They had gathered around the fireplace in the living room and everyone was leaning against someone. George was leaning against Percy, the brothers giving a unified sigh at Draco's sudden protest. Molly and Arthur shared a chair, Ginny was leaning against Dean Thomas, her current boyfriend. Draco, Hermione, Harry and Severus were on the longest couch, each pair at the opposite ends. Harry was content in his lovers arms, not really listening to Hermione. He was paying more attention to how Snape's breath felt on his neck and the hand that held his own loosely.

"You make it sound like it's sacred grounds of the Gods!" Draco huffed, crossing his arms staring at nothing.

"Draco!" Hermione whined, looking hurt.

Draco sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Fine, I'm sorry. Just please stop talking about school. I have to go back there in three days time, you know. I'd like to forget about it until I have get back on that awful train."

"What's so awful about the train?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing like the Hogwarts Express. It's full of Muggles and we have to make our way through them until we get to the school. Which is what? Three blocks from the station? I don't know how the Muggles don't notice a whole load of us going the same direction."

"So, you just have issues with Muggles." George joined in.

"Is that an offense?" Draco sneered.

"Depends who you're talking to." George said, shrugging his shoulders.

The next evening, Severus and Harry prepared for their dinner guests. Severus made something that involved an array of spices, cream and cheese. Harry called it 'Leek Soup', but Snape managed to turn into something even more interesting.

"Andrea will love it," Harry said, breathing the fumes from the pot.

"Is that the food lover?" Severus asked he sprinkled in a little more cayenne pepper.

"Yeah. I think you'll win her heart with the Brie melted on toast."

Harry caught Snape's smile and kissed him softly. "One down, one to go."

Harry chuckled and deepened the kiss.

"Gwen! Stop it!" A shout came from the living room that broke them apart. Harry hurried to the fireplace to greet them.

"But Andrea!" Gwen protested just as Harry came in. Gwen had Andrea tight in her arms and was kissing the other woman's face and lips. Andrea was feebly protesting, hands on Gwen's shoulders.

"I can never get used to the way you two work." Harry said, highly amused by the display.

They broke apart and only Andrea looked embarrassed. Gwen strode confidently towards Harry and enfolded him in a hug.

"Hey you." she whispered in greeting. Andrea only gave him a kiss on the cheek before they turned their attention to room.

"This place looks really nice." Andrea said, idly walking towards the dining room.

"Thanks."

"So, where's the big bad potions master?" Gwen asked, following her girlfriend.

"In the kitchen putting the last finishing touches on dinner. Could you please be a little more polite, Gwen?"

"Oh, no worries, Harry. I'll be an angel."

"I doubt that." Both Harry and Andrea said together.

At that moment, Severus strode out with last bowl and set at the head of the small table. Andrea, naturally, gasped and was sitting in her chair before anyone realized she had moved.

"It's cheese!" she cried, staring at the piece of toast that had the melted Brie on it. "And it's Brie! Sir, did you make this?"

Severus nodded silently, an eyebrow raised at her enthusiasm. Harry leaned over and whispered,

"I told you you'd win her heart with the Brie."

"Harry!" Andrea snapped, but then composed herself. "It looks very good and I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Gwen had casually sat down next to her girlfriend, and next to Severus. She smirked at him and held her hand out.

"I'm Gwenhyvar, but you can call me Gwen." seeing her hand was refused, she put it quickly in her lap and turned to her dinner.

As they ate, Gwen finally got the picture and was subdued into silence with the rest. When they finished eating, they moved to the fireplace. Severus offered a round of Firewhiskey, which Gwen took gladly.

Noticing Gwen was uncomfortable in the silence and Andrea was spacing out, Harry tried get conversation going again.

"Gwen," he said, and her head snapped up in response. "Why don't you tell us what you're taking in school?"

She looked confused at the question, a furrow forming on her brow. "Same as you Harry, more or less." Harry could see the light coming on, and she started rambling. "Except the Wizard Psychology class. Which is really interesting-"

"Gwen, please." Andrea whined, rolling her eyes. "It's an experimental class. You guys do _nothing."_

Gwen glared darkly at her and took a long drink of her Firewhiskey.

"I want to hear this, what is it you find so fascinating about wizard psychology?" Severus pitched in, sounding genuine. Harry threw him a look of gratitude.

Gwen brightened visibly at the question, giving her a girlfriend an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"I love thinking about how mental flaws work," Gwen paused, looking for the right words, "how the brain works. What it does to protect itself psychologically. It's a mystery to me, and I enjoy trying to see things through the eyes of a schizophrenic or someone with psychosis. The different approaches scientists have taken to explaining it. Like the Cognitive Approach, that's talking about-"

She abruptly halted in her speech and cocked her head, as if listening to some far off sound. Snape, Harry and Andrea glanced at each other, they couldn't hear anything.

"Harry, do you feel that?" Gwen asked, her voice soft and far away. Harry gave her strange look, but understood what she meant. He tuned into his magical senses and looked for something out of the ordinary in the castle.

_There._ A glitch, something in the fabric of Severus' ward. _Shouldn't Severus be able to feel something touching his ward?_ Harry's thoughts were soon answered when the glitch moved, like a mouse slowly burrowing into the ground. It was too small to actually trigger the ward.

"It's like a hole, and it's getting wider." Harry said, coming back into the room. He looked to Severus, finding his lover giving him a bewildered look. "Gwen, can you locate it?"

She seemed to come back to herself with a crash, suddenly tense.

"Yup, east wall. The..." her eyes went distant again, "the classroom, I believe."

"Let's go." Harry said, standing and striding out of Severus chambers, Gwen following close behind. "I think I felt this before," he explained to her, slowing as they approached the classroom, "when I went to the Dursley's, someone threw up a ward to keep me in, this feels like the same magic."

"It's dark." Gwen stated, tugging on Harry's sleeve to stop him. "Be careful, this one will run at the first sign of trouble."

Harry nodded and decided to attack with his magic instead. He closed his eyes, trying to locate the source and found it quickly. Wordlessly, he cast a _Stupefy_ on the someone.

A thud warranted his success and Harry rushed towards the source of the sound.

It was a male student, that was clear, a seventh year Slytherin.

"Bloody hell." Severus cursed behind them. Gwen and Harry turned to look at him.

"Do you know this kid? Who was doing pretty complicated magic?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the student I complimented on his potions work." Severus said off-handedly, coming to crouch next to the seventeen year old.

"Sir, I don't think this is our culprit." Gwen said. She was standing with Andrea, embracing her girlfriend.

"How do you know that, Gwen?" Andrea asked her.

Gwen and Harry shared a look and she shook her head in response.

"This is ridiculous, why would someone do this?" Harry asked as Severus revived the boy behind them.

"I don't know. But it would be a good idea if you, Professor, kept an eye open for _anything."_ Gwenhyvar said, her tone ringing with warning.

"Professor? Sir, why am I here?" the Slytherin said behind them. Severus answered in a soft voice and lead the teenager back to his Common Room. He glanced back at Gwenhyvar to show that he had been listening, nodding his head.

"We're leaving." Gwen said abruptly, making Harry look at her.

"But honey, we've barely-"

_"We're going."_ she said more sternly, dragging her girlfriend back to the fireplace.

"Bye, Harry!" Andrea shouted before they were out of sight.

"Strange couple," came Severus' voice behind him. It made Harry smile, forgetting the strange events for the moment. He wrapped his arms around Snape and kissed his lips briefly.

"I did try and tell you."

"Mm, you did." Severus replied, capturing Harry's lips again. They kissed for a few more moments, but in the end realized that neither of them felt like sex. So Harry led him to the couch and they cuddled in front of the fireplace, content to be in each others arms.

Chapter Eleven. _"I've got it under control."_

"GWEN! Fuck! Where is that woman?" Harry screamed, stomping up the stairs to the girls' dorm. The university was a little different than Hogwarts in this, males and females weren't 'supposed' to be separated.

The book in his hand dripped a green goo and Harry scowled at it, screaming Gwen's name again.

The culprit appeared at the top of the stairs, an innocent smile playing on her lips. Harry threw the book at her, the heavy textbook hit her square in the chest even though she half caught it. The green goo had smeared on her clothes, Harry saw with satisfaction.

"Take the spell off, _now!"_ Harry yelled, hands fists at his sides. Luckily, his magic didn't decide to fly off the handle. Since going to the Belgium university, Harry finally had almost ultimate control on his wayward magic.

Gwen huffed and held the book at arms length, taking her wand with the other. She removed the spell and threw it back at Harry. He caught expertly and gave her a dark glare in thanks.

"You're no better than the Weasley twins!" he told her, going back down the stairs to finish his homework.

"Oh, 'Arry. Don't you think they'd do something less temporary?" Gwen asked, following him. She was in a purple chiffon dress, which usually meant she'd been with Andrea all night and day. Gwen always dressed prettily for her girlfriend.

"I don't really care, Gwen. Don't you have a girlfriend that needs fucking?" he snapped back, still annoyed at her little prank.

"Oh, shush. I took it off, didn't I?" she pointed out, ruffling his untidy hair. Harry ducked and gave her a resigned look. "Besides, she's taking a shower is going to come down anyway."

"Hey, guys!" Andrea's voice traveled from the top of the stairs. She hurried down to join them. "So. What did Gwen do this time?"

"She soaked my book in green goo."

"Ah. That's a classic." Andrea said with a smile, giving Gwen a chaste kiss. "It's how we got together, after all."

"Yeah," Harry scoffed. "You two were snogging before Gwen even took the spell off."

"Yeah..." Gwen sighed with a wide grin. "Good times, good times."

Harry sat down and went back to work while Gwen and Andrea fawned over each other next to him.

"We really should be doing our homework too, it's getting late." Andrea pointed out, just before Gwen caught her lips in another kiss.

"Mm, but that doesn't mean we _have_ to."

And so concluded Harry's evening with them. As usual, he stayed up late. Still not able to sleep properly without his lover by his side, Harry finished his homework. Which usually took everyone else the rest of the week. This caused him to be relatively caught up and fairly good at every one of his classes. Gwen had once called him inhuman for having the time to do all of it so quickly.

Harry couldn't help but wonder at the accusation. _Was_ something wrong? Were his nightmares going to haunt him forever? Was it his mind finding some twisted way of dealing with what had happened in his life? None of these solutions made sense to Harry. It was all a repeat of what he'd been telling himself since the start. They were beginning to sound the same.

_"Harry Potter..."_

The sudden whisper of his name made Harry jump and look around. But he didn't see anyone.

_"Potter..."_

The whisper came again, but still Harry saw no one. The voice seemed to be all around, he could not pin-point the source.

"Gwen? Is that you? Because it's not funny!" Harry said, standing. He was wary and so was his magic.

_"Harry Potter..."_

Something wasn't right, Harry could feel it. Something was terribly wrong in the room Harry was in.

_"Harry!"_

It suddenly sounded familiar. Harry had enough time to gasp before his world turned black.

"He's back, he's back, he's back," Harry said, over and over as he came to. It was awful, all he could think about was Voldemort's face hovering over his. It was like one of his nightmares reenacted. _Yes, maybe he had fallen asleep._ With that assurance, Harry opened his eyes and tried to breathe.

Gwen's face hovered over his along with one of the professors.

"I heard you scream Harry," she said, helping him up off the floor. _The floor..._ Harry started hyperventilating again.

"Tell me... What happened... Right now."

"Breathe, Harry!" Gwen said. The Professor was already beginning a powerful calming spell, but Harry was too high strung to let it work.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! I heard you scream and came down here. You were wreathing on the ground like you were pain. And then suddenly you went stiff. I didn't know what to do, so I got Professor Xuan. And now you're awake."

Harry started shaking, panic taking him over. He could still hear _his_ voice inside his head.

"He's back, Gwen! He's back!" He clutched her shoulders, hoping she would get the seriousness of his statement.

"Harry, who's back?"

"Voldemort!"

There was a sudden silence that told Harry just how unbelievable it was. Both the Professor and Gwen just looked at him with bewilderment clearly written on their faces.

"Potter, you of all people should know that's impossible." the Professor stated.

"Then I would know he's back then, wouldn't I?"

Harry felt the old frustration build up again. He got up off the floor with a huff, realizing too late how he was taking the situation in stride.

"Yes, but-"

"No." Harry hissed. "I-I need to go to Hogwarts." He turned to leave, then stopped at the foot of the stairs. "I'll be back for you and Andrea. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

With that, he went up to his dorm and collected a couple of his things. Then he came back down the stairs, finding Gwen and the Professor still stunned where they stood.

Impulsively, he hugged Gwen and whispered good-bye.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I wish things could have continued to be normal."

And he Apparated onto Hogwarts grounds. The long distance took him a minute to recover, and then he ran through Hogwarts' gates. He stumbled into the Entrance Hall, unable to catch his breath when panic began to seize his heart again.

What if Voldemort knew? How much strength did he have? Had he already contacted his Death Eaters?

By the time he'd entered the Dungeons, he was calm again, trying to maintain his breathing. Before he could even knock on Severus' door, it was opened. Which revealed the very concerned face of the Professor.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he ushered Harry inside. Dropping his bags, Harry rushed to Severus and clung to his lover. Tears Harry couldn't hold in anymore began to fall.

"He's back, Severus. He's back!" Harry blubbered into Snape's robes. He felt his lover immediately stiffen. Harry looked up in time to see the sheer terror and pain that passed through Severus' eyes.

"It's not true," he whispered, looking down at Harry. "Tell me it's not true."

Harry shook his head, biting his lip. He knew it to the core of his magic.

"But guess what?" Harry said. "Our connection is severed. And so is yours, and every other Death Eater from before."

_How did I know this?_ Harry searched his mind for a moment, coming to the conclusion that is was his magic talking to him again.

"I don't have to go back." Severus stated, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Besides, it would be really horrible since he knows you're a spy and all."

Both shuddered at the very thought and clung to each other.

"I never wanted this to happen."

"It's not your fault, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I guess we had better go tell McGonagall."

Chapter Twelve. _"Come what may, there _will_ be blood."_

"Fuck me." Harry whispered against Severus' soft lips. "Fuck me right now."

"Oh, yes." was the answering hiss. And the potions master moved down, kissing Harry's nipples, and sucking gently. Then he moved to meet Harry's lips, entering his love at the same time. Harry groaned, lifting his hips to meet him.

Severus began to move, his eyes falling shut as he began to pound into his lover. He wanted to stay in this coupling of pure sex for the sake of it forever. Harry felt so _fucking_ wonderful around him, clenching and relaxing. It was pure heaven. He felt as though he was being pulled inside, Severus moaned again at the thought.

Feeling both their climaxes coming, Severus grasped Harry's cock and stroked in time to his thrusts. Soon they both came in a rush of ecstasy, moaning into each others mouths.

A while later, Harry was still clinging to his lover, not wanting to let him go for the fear he might disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry." Severus said, kissing the scar on Harry's forehead. It didn't fail to make the Gryffindor smile and snuggle closer to Snape's warm body.

"I know." Harry replied.

Harry was making tea for the currently sleeping Professor when he felt it again. The darkness creeping up on him. His magic was going off like a church bell, telling him to _move_ and _do_ something. He whipped around, seeing no one as usual. Throwing up wards around himself, Harry waited for the oncoming force.

But it didn't come, only faded away into nothing. Like it had never been there in the first place. Harry frowned at the air, cautiously putting down his wards, one by one. Just as the last one began to come down, a voice came from the shadows.

"Khristos," the voice cursed. "Quit playing games, dear child. The thing is gone for now."

Harry watched warily as a man materialized from the shadows of Severus' chambers. The man, needless to say, was beautiful. He wore a stark black tailcoat with red embroidery designs. His cravat was also blood red, but everything else was black. He was well built, tall and broad shouldered. And his face, framed in curly black hair, was carved by Ancient Greeks. Pale as marble, perfectly angled features and sharp dark eyes that stared out at Harry.

"That wasn't you? How long have you been here?"

The man waved the question away, shaking his head as he stepped towards Harry. Harry took a step back in response, wanting to keep the distance between them.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, the more appropriate question," the man's accent was to die for. If Harry hadn't been in love with Severus, he was sure he wouldn't have stood a chance against the man. "I, am Adonis Erasmus," he bowed to Harry. "Head of the Coronae House and leader of the United Houses."

He then flashed a sharp looking pair of fangs at Harry, which caused the young man to step back in fear.

"Harry? Who are you talking to?" came the voice of Harry's lover as he came out of the bedroom, putting a robe over his nakedness. Adonis did not turn to face Severus, only stepping back into the shadows. Disappearing to Harry's eyes, but not his magic.

Severus finally looked at Harry and stopped in his tracks.

"Harry, why do you have so many wards around you?"

It took a moment for Harry to answer, he was still staring at the place where the vampire had disappeared.

"How much do you know about vampires, Severus?" Harry asked, stepping closer to Snape.

"Why?"

"Are they any good?"

"Vampires are generally isolationists, Harry."

"But does that mean they are evil?"

"On the contrary, actually. They have entire organized society. In what they call the United Houses, they control the affairs of all sophisticated magical creatures. Such as elves, ghouls, various weres, druids, nymphs and even Sirens. Or so I have heard. Why is this suddenly important?"

As Severus had been talking, Harry had relaxed and released his wards. He let out a sigh of relief, but was cautious again when Adonis stepped from the shadows.

"Because there's one in our chambers." Harry stated, gesturing towards Adonis. Whom, was glaring at Severus, his eyes flashing red. Snape took a step back, cursing himself for leaving his wand on the bedside table.

"You. I remember you." Adonis hissed with venom. "You were that pathetic little creature, groveling at your master's feet. Well, I can tell you now that no servant of that excuse for a wizard will be allowed to leave my presence alive."

"Whoa!" Harry rushed to stand between the vampire and Severus. "I think there's been a misunderstanding here."

Adonis turned his blood red eyes to Harry, daring him to stop his rage. "Pray tell."

"Severus is a spy for us, the good side."

The vampire raised an eyebrow and the red from his eyes began to evanesce.

"Prove it."

"I can't."

That seemed to satisfy Adonis and he stepped back, looking at Harry with respect.

"My apologies, Senõir Snape."

Severus nodded his acquiescence, giving Adonis a strange look. "Have we met?"

Adonis gave the potions master a feral smile. "When your master came to... 'Recruit' my people."

"Then you must be... Adonis Erasmus, correct?"

The vampire nodded, giving a slight bow.

"Why are you here?"

His humour disappeared and he strode to the only window in the chambers. After a long moment of watching the light rain outside, he spoke.

"When Tom Marvolo Riddle was destroyed, the darkness that he spread over our lands was supposed to disappear. The Druids, the elves, the vampires, all tried to cleanse the land to get rid of it. We had no idea what the consequences of using our magic would be. The more we used, the more it began to manifest itself. We didn't realize it had become a spirit until moved away. It moves constantly now, trying to find a mortal body to reside in. And it will soon get one, I do not doubt.

"I have come here with the intention of asking your help. It wants nothing to do with us because it seems to realize we are too powerful for it. But it has attacked one of your people already, and it is our fault it came into being. The Council felt it would be best if we tried to at least contain the thing before it finds a body."

"What can we do?" Harry asked and the vampire spun around to meet his gaze.

"What you didn't do last time. Destroy his magic, not just his body."

Severus moved and put his arms around Harry. "That's a bit much to ask of mere wizard, don't you think?"

"Potter is no mere wizard. You should know that, being his lover."

"I'm not sure I can do what your asking. I've hardly learned much defense magic in the last year."

Adonis shook his head. "That does not matter. You have already learned what you need to destroy him again."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Way to be vague." he muttered, just as there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Damn, I'd forgotten they were coming." Severus cursed, leaving Harry to get properly dressed. Harry sighed, glancing at Adonis. The man bowed again and this time disappeared for good. Puzzled by the events, Harry decided to think about it later and went to open the door.

"Honey, it's not going to fit through the door that way!" Gwen's voice sounded from the hall. "Just shrink it, _nothing_ will break!"

Andrea, was trying to fit a rather wide suitcase through the doorway via levitating charm. She backed into the room, holding her wand steady as she abruptly turned it. It shot through the door towards her and she landed on the floor with it on her lap.

"I did tell you." Gwen said, dragging in her own luggage, quarter the size of Andrea's.

"Quit crowding the door, Gwenhyvar!" came the voice of Draco as he too brought in his belongings.

"Do you all plan on staying here? Hasn't McGonagall given you rooms?" Harry finally exclaimed when he saw the enormous baggage Draco was bringing with him. Malfoy turned and grinned at him, hands on his hips as Hermione followed him and closed the door.

"Nope. Thought we'd all come here and pick a spot of the floor."

Now Harry knew he was being sarcastic. Malfoy wouldn't sleep on _any_ floor no matter the reason if he had a choice.

"Yeah," Gwen joined in, "didn't you know? I wanted see if I could catch some action with you and-"

"Ah, Miss Gwenhyvar. Indecorous, as always." Severus' commanding voice came from behind the group. The witch only turned her mischievous grin to him.

"Severus," she tipped her head, "only you would use a word like 'indecorous' to describe me."

Andrea only rolled her eyes. "The Headmistress wanted to organize our rooms before we moved in. So she sent us here."

Snape refrained from giving an undignified huff, glowering at the group instead.

"Um... Could someone give me a hand here?" piped up the voice of Hermione. It looked like she was trying to pull something out of her suitcase. Draco sighed and moved to help her, pulling out an enormous book that took both of them carry.

"I don't know why you insisted on bringing this cursed book, Hermione." Draco stated as they gently put it down on the coffee table.

"Because it might help, that's why! Don't you care?"

"You know I do, but I'd much rather kill the bastard with a wand! Perhaps if you could throw this at him! You could finally say you actually crushed him with your excessive knowledge!"

"Oh, please, Draco. This has all the-"

"History of magical creatures, I _know!_ You've said it enough times!"

"It sure seems like you keep forgetting! This could be important!"

"Right. Because we need to know _all about_ every single magical creature that ever lived to defeat What's-His-Cock!"

"Draco! I-"

Harry decided to break up the fight then. "Okay, you two! Drop it!"

Draco and Hermione crossed their arms and glared at each other. Andrea and Gwen's cackling in the background ruined the mood and everyone present rolled their eyes.

"Actually, it is most convenient that you brought such a book with you, Ms. Granger." Severus said, sweeping over to it. He kneeled in front of it as he opened the book. Only Severus Snape could make that entire process look graceful, his skillful hands affectionately stroking the ancient book. Harry gave a long sigh, wishing for a moment they could be alone and spend the day in bed. Forget the world and all its evil and vampires. He could already imagine tasting Severus' precome on his lips...

"Ah. Here, the United Houses and Adonis Erasmus... Harry are you listening?"

_Caught. Damn._ "Yes," Harry lied. He kneeled next to his lover, 'accidently' pressing his thigh against Snape's. Severus only spared him a glare before continuing, read aloud for the rest to hear.

"Competition and war shaped the society before Erasmus halted the forces. All intelligent magical creatures were in a constant civil war for territory and dominance. The elves fought with the Druids and Nymphs for magical authority. Each side had a different view on how to govern the magical world. Vampires fought weres and human hunters for the right to hunt whomever they wished. Weres were the only threat to the vampires existence and weres believed vampires to be brutal murderers. A deep vendetta was formed between the two, especially when the weres brought humans into the war. It became more and more dangerous and out of control at the centuries of war went on.

"In 1356, the House of Coronae (the most powerful and influential house of the vampires) made a huge victory over the weres, destroying one of their largest colonies. This meant that the war would soon be ending and the vampires victorious. In the same year, Coronae died in battle and Erasmus succeeded his position. With the war beginning to end and many of the weres surrendering, Erasmus began diplomatic means to settle their disputes. Since weres were not as large a threat, the vampires grew more agreeable to the compromises Erasmus provided between the two races.

"Finally, in 1387, a Peace Treaty was formed. The war had finally come to a halt. With this success, Erasmus made an Appeasement Pact with humans. Which is largely ignored, even today with the MOM's more firm policies.

"Peace between the vampires and weres made little impact on the magical war between the elves, Druids, and Nymphs. In 1643, Erasmus held a conference with the Heads of all three races. It was a risky diplomatic move, it could have brought their war into vampire territory. Amazingly, a delicate treaty was formed, mainly from the fact that all three were beginning to tire of war and resources were beginning to wear thin.

"They agreed to leave each other alone for the time being, but that didn't mean the war was over. It had only been postponed. Twenty years later, it began again. This time, the vampires became fully involved. Constantly, they tried to stop the fighting and many died trying. Finally, in stroke of good luck and victory in numbers, the vampires defeated all three. Erasmus held another conference, forcing the three to come up with a solid compromise.

"The conference lasted over a year before Erasmus took over and created a contract that suited all of them. The Druids would be allowed to practice their magic, but only their elemental magic and were not allowed to influence the human race. The Nymphs were free to live where they wished, as long as they too, only practiced their earth magic. The elves, the more warlike of the three, was set with the job of overseeing the other two but making no acts of aggression. Their practice of magic is limited by this as well, and so performing only non-aggressive magic.

"And so formed the United Houses in 1665 when all parties agreed to have Erasmus as leader. They have been at peace ever since. Many more magical creatures joined later because of the promise of peace." Severus concluded, leaning back against the couch, only to find Harry's chest there instead. Harry rested his chin on Snape's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the Professor's waist.

"So," Andrea began, breaking the brief silence. "that begs the question, why is all that important?"

"Erasmus dropped by for a visit just before you guys came." Harry answered.

"And what did he want?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, not much. Just told me what was really going on and why Voldemort is back."

"Harry." Gwen, Andrea and Hermione scolded at the same time. The Gryffindor only scowled and obligingly explained everything the vampire had told them.

"Well, that sucks." Gwen stated.

"An accurate, if vulgar, assumption." Severus attested to the grim situation.

"You know, it's almost six, and I'm hungry. So I'm going to go hunt down some dinner." Andrea announced, standing and walking to the door.

"Andrea! You and your-" the rest of Gwen's statement was lost behind the closed door.

A brief silence- then, "do you think they'll find the Great Hall on their own?" Draco asked.

"Nope." Harry said. True to his word, Gwen and Andrea stumbled back into the room.

"Hey, wanna help us find food?"

Chapter Thirteen. _Tempestuous Rage._

*line from the disney cartoon "Hercules"

*Translation:*Bicce=bitch(german), Asinus=ass(latin), echarqui=dried flesh(old french), "Mon amour, vergebe mir. Ich habe keine _zeit!"_: "My love(french), forgive me. I have no _time!"_(german), mon cher: my dear(french)

Voldemort smirked as he waved his stolen wand at the young vampire. The creature convulsed and began to scream ever so pleasantly. The Polyjuice Potion started wear off and shots long of fiery red hair appeared, the naked form of a female molding out of the illusion of Adonis Erasmus.

The Dark Lord ended the spell and offered his hand to the vampire. She looked at him with fear and hatred. If she hadn't been so young, only by a year, she would have known how to fight him. But that was why Voldemort had chosen her.

"Why do you frame us? What have we ever done to you?"

Voldemort gripped her chin, digging his nails into her skin. "Nothing, my dear. It's only your power I want. Then I can be rid of that fledging of a wizard."

Everyone was finally in their own rooms so Severus and Harry finally had time alone again. Harry wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed. It had been a long day, explaining everything and trying to figure out what the Order should do next.

"My, my, dear children. Already ready to go back to the bedchamber?" a voice that sound remarkably like Adonis' came from behind the couple.

"Mister Erasmus. What brings you here again?" Severus barely refrained from snapping at the annoying vampire.

He smiled condescendingly in response and said, "well, I hardly enough time other than to introduce myself before you barged in, Monsieur."

"What?" Harry was confused. "You explained everything a little after Severus came."

The vampire actually raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Now, that _is_ interesting. And just what, did this other self of mine say to you?"

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Severus cut in. "Why should we tell you? Perhaps you are not who you say you are."

Adonis looked annoyed at the accusation. "Tell me, dear child, what are the different ways a wizard may disguise themselves as another?"

"Charms, spells and potions."

"Yes, and which one them can copy the look of a corpse?"

Severus looked as though he was beginning to understand. "Polyjuice."

"Except?"

"Except that Polyjuice is only the animation of the corpse. A dead body has no voice."

"Nor blood running through it." Adonis finished, nodding approvingly.

"I don't follow. How does that prove that you're the real one? _Somebody_ must have drunk the potion."

"Yes, but any changes to my body since I 'died' would not show." Adonis shrugged to drop the back of his collar, turning to show them a tattoo on his neck. "When I became Head of the House of Coronae, I was marked for exactly this reason. So that no one can imitate me. Only my vampires know this."

"So, whoever was Polyjuiced to look like you, didn't know this?"

"Possibly."

"But why would they go out of their way to tell us that Voldemort-"

Adonis interrupted with a hiss. "He is the one behind this! The Ghouls warned me that darkness was afoot."

"Sorry? He- or the other you- told us that it was just some residue evil that was fueled into a spirit by your magic, not that Voldemort was actually caporal."

"Yes, I wasn't sure until now. But this proves it. Voldemort had another Horcrux, one, amazingly, that Albus Dumbledore- may he burn in Hell- didn't know about."

"What was it?"

"Something he placed in our midst when he came to 'recruit' my people. A were fangbanger by the name of Remus Lupin. He-"

"Sorry?" Harry stepped forward in question, hoping he heard wrong. "What was that name?"

The vampire, looking as though he caught himself forgetting something, stared at Harry before answering. "Yes, you would know him, wouldn't you? He did mention you had been part of his life here."

"I thought Lupin was dead." Severus said stonily, grasping Harry's shoulders to calm the young man down.

Adonis hesitated, not wanting to explain something so private. "No. But that is what he wanted the world to believe. I believe he wanted to _disappear_ after the war was over."

"Why?"

"Good question. You should ask his Master." Adonis pointed out, purposely being cryptic.

"I don't understand. Why can't I ask Remus?"

"Because Mr. Lupin is lucky to be alive at the moment and his Master is the only one close enough to him to know that sort of thing." Adonis snapped, scowling at the pair. "Must I explain our entire society to you?"

"It would seem that way, _Sir._" Severus hissed.

"Fine. As I was saying, Lupin was one of our were fangbangers. Rare, but prized nonetheless. A-"

"What's a fangbanger?"

"I was getting to that! Quit interrupting, child!" Adonis snapped again. He closed his eyes for a moment and passed a hand over his face. "Forgive me, I haven't drunken in three days."

"Why ever not?"

Adonis only looked at Severus, then continued. "A fangbanger is someone who is addicted to the bite of a vampire. It is a career, really. The more you can pleasure the vampire, the better they'll make it feel for you. Most make a living out of it, as each House provides for their own.

"Now, Lupin was one these fangbangers. How a _were_ came into our fold, I will never know, but so it was. And since fangbangers tend to live longer than most and the vampires healing capacity is passed on, I believe Lupin quite enjoyed his life inside our haven.

"When the war ended, he requested to stay with us. We gladly obliged and staged his death and funeral at his request.

"What we didn't know, was that Voldemort was slowly beginning to act through him. His blood was tainted to any vampire who drank from him.

"Then he came to our Court, in which I was made aware of the situation quite quickly. We conducted an exorcism right then. You must understand that this only worked _because_ Lupin was a were. Because once a month, he turned into a wolf, Voldemort could only attach his soul to Lupin's _human_ blood. So the exorcism removed Voldemort's soul, and took Lupin's human side with him. This created an entirely new being, one that looks exactly like Lupin in his human form. Unfortunately, only leaving a wolf behind.

"Voldemort fled as soon as he was able, slipping through our fingers before we realized what was really going on. Lupin, though a wolf, was able to retain his consciousness. Which, to us, is quite the same as him still being alive, only he is the form a wolf."

There was a long silence, in which all three went to take a seat in Severus' living room. Harry mulled over the story, holding his lover's hand tightly in his.

"He's still _alive._" Harry whispered, looking at Severus with wide eyes. "Why didn't he come back?"

Snape glanced at Adonis, but the vampire gave no answer. He sat, a resolute marble statue against the wind of emotions Harry and Severus held. Harry held his head in hands, but the tears weren't coming.

"Can we see him?" Harry's voice asked from between his knees.

"Perhaps. Tomorrow, come to my Court. Twelve o'clock sharp."

"This doesn't feel right, Harry. Are you sure you want to do this?" Severus asked his lover for the fifth time since they entered the House of Coronae. _Everyone_ stared at them as they passed by, humans and vampires alike. The humans, Harry guessed, were the fangbangers Adonis had talked about. Some were caught in the act, but no one seemed to care. The occasional vampire held as glass of wine, looking at the couple with faint curiosity. Or at least, Harry hoped it was wine.

"Yes, I am. Do you still know where you're going?" Harry countered. Severus only nodded in response, a particular vampire catching his eye when she gave him a coy look and winked.

Finally, they came to what seemed like a small ballroom. At the head of the room, was a long crescent table. Twelve people sat at this table, none of them recognizable to Harry except for Adonis, whom sat in the middle. He looked up when they came in, appearing, if possible, paler than yesterday. There was another of those glasses next to him, but it was still full and untouched.

Adonis smiled as they came closer, the warm look thrown off by the unsheathed fangs poking his lower lip.

"I am glad to see-"

"Adonis, dear!" a woman called from behind them. She was slim and wore a green evening gown. Coming around the table, she plunked herself in Adonis' lap.

"Olivia, this really isn't the time-"

"Oh, shush. You've been ignoring me for almost a week now. I _know_ your starving. Look at your fangs, they're not even sheathed!" the woman clucked at him, cupping his chin in her hand.

His fangs abruptly disappeared at her comment, and he glowered at her.

"Drink now or I'll fuck you right here in front of the Court." Olivia hissed angrily, her green eyes flashing.

"Darling, the wizards from Hogwarts are here. When I've set them with Carlos, I will drink."

For the first time, Olivia looked at the visitors. But she only shrugged in reaction.

"You better keep that promise!" she said, giving Adonis a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"I heard my name?" came a deep voice next to Severus, whom nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yes, could you please take these two to see your Lupin?" Carlos nodded. "Thank you."

Carlos bowed before turning to Severus and Harry. "Follow me." he said, walking towards the exit.

They went into an entirely different room. This one was full of brown and red, not the stark contrasts of red and black that the Court had been decked in.

"These are Remus' rooms. If you'll wait here, I'll get him for you. But I warn you, he may not want to see you." Carlos told them in a stern voice. It tore Harry's heart at the thought that Remus may not want to see him. Why ever not? What had Harry done wrong to push him away?

Then Carlos came back, striding into the room with a large grey wolf at his side. Its yellow eyes fixed on Harry with an uncanny intelligence, then flickered to Severus.

"He asks how long you two have been together." Carlos said, his cold brown eyes turning to look at the couple.

"Two years. Almost three come January." Severus replied, giving Harry a worried glance. Hopefully this wouldn't disappoint or deter the young man.

The wolf nodded in acceptance of this answer and glanced at Carlos again.

The vampire frowned and shook his head. Remus growled softly and Carlos rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"He wishes to speak in a more personal manner. He wishes..." Carlos hesitated, as if looking for the right words. "To join minds with Mister Potter."

"But... How?" Harry was obviously eager, but Snape worried at what Lupin was trying to explain.

"Open your mind, I will help with the rest."

Harry gave Severus a worried glance, taking his hand in his. For a moment, Snape contemplated telling Harry not to go through with it, but then he simply nodded. Lupin wouldn't allow harm to come to his Harry.

"Okay." Harry said, and then closed his eyes. Images assaulted his mind before slowing down to form a story.

_ "Remus... You don't have to go back." Carlos told the man under him. They kissed before Remus left the bed._

_ "You know I have to. Dumbledore is relying on his werewolf spy. Fener must be stopped."_

_ "No, Remus. You know we can easily have him taken care of, if only your Dumbledore would approve the deed."_

_ "He's already refused?"_

_ "Oh, yes. Didn't I tell you?" Carlos gave a feral smile and tugged Remus back to the bed, proceeding to kiss his way down Remus' chest._

_ "Carlos! Stop! What did Dumbledore do?" Remus said breathily, looking down at the vampire with the look of love. Carlos' expression softened, mirroring the look of his lover. Obligingly, Carlos rested his chin on Remus' hip and began to explain._

_ "Juniper was made aware that Fener was gathering a rebellion in the name of that Dark Lord wizard. She wanted to immediately take action, but Adonis stopped her because Fener was influencing the war with his rebellion. The werewolves he gathered were causing just enough destruction. We had to get the permission of the humans before intervening in their war._

_ "So Adonis went first to the Ministry. You must forgive him, when he last left the wizarding world, they had a decent Minister. Seeing that the man would not even acknowledge the presence of our society, he went to the person whom was largely the acting force behind the fight against this Dark Lord._

_ "Dumbledore refused to sign the deed on the grounds that vampires intervening in the war would go against Adonis' own rules of leaving the human race to their own devices. Adonis argued that Fener entering the war was already intervening, but your Dumbledore would have none of it."_

_ "But that doesn't make any sense."_

_ "That is what he said at Court. You should have seen how furious he was. He became so disgusted with Dumbledore's actions that he had to leave. I haven't seen him so frustrated since the elves refused allow the ghouls to enter the United Houses."_

_ "Why would Dumbledore refuse such an offer when we were already so low on forces?"_

_ "Ask him, my dear. For now, I want to make love to you."_

_The images shuffled again before settling on another scene._

_ It was in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore had his back to Remus. There was silence before he turned to face the ex-Professor. His expression was one of expectation._

_ "I assume your vampire friend has told you of my actions?" Dumbledore said, the tone of disgust clear in voice._

_ Remus was struck by it, Dumbledore had never before shown disapproval of his being a fangbanger. But he collected his thoughts to ask what he had wanted to know._

_ "Why did you refuse their help? It would have turned the tide of the war! With Fener gone, I won't have to spy for you anymore."_

_ "Exactly. I need to have the war as it is. If the tide turns now, the prophecy may not be fulfilled."_

_ "Damn the prophecy, Albus! They would only take care of Fener and possibly others that refuse to come back. They are acting against their own laws, Albus."_

_ "Then go back to your vampires, Remus. Stay there and never return."_

_ Remus was again struck by the turn of events. "Why? If you won't sign the deed, you need me to watch Fener."_

_ "No, I don't. I have Severus to be my-"_

_ "But not for the werewolves! Surely you will not turn a blind eye to that monster!"_

_ "I'm not going to, Remus. Fener is part of Voldemort's inner circle, Severus knows everything that goes on there. You will only tell me what I already know."_

_ "But..."_

_ "Go, Remus. It's obvious where your heart really lies." the tone of disgust made it reappearance here. "Just don't forget to tell Harry goodbye. I'm sure he will miss you."_

_Again, the scene changed._

_ "So you are going to stay?" Carlos sounded extremely pleased, wrapping his arms around Remus._

_ "No. Not until the war is over. I may not have to spy anymore, but at least I can spend more time with Harry."_

_ "Ah, yes. Your Harry, the other lover."_

_ "Carlos!" Remus exclaimed, but laughing anyway. "He is the son I never had, I've told you this."_

_ "I know," Carlos kissed his neck, "but you talk of him so often."_

The images faded away and Harry opened his eyes.

At first, he looked between the wolf and Carlos, realizing there was more than just the usual fangbanger-vampire relationship between them. But why did he leave when the war was over? Dumbledore was gone.

"He says that when the war was over, there was no more reason for him to stay. Only you held him back, because everyone else he had ever loved, died. He felt very sorry for leaving you, and wished greatly that he could tell you where he was so you could perhaps visit. But you were still in school, and he could see that your life was about to change as well."

"I guess you were right..." Harry sighed, clenching the hand in his. "I wish I would have known that you were still alive, though."

Remus mewled at this, coming over and resting his head in Harry's lap. The Gryffindor petted the wolf for awhile, tears springing to his eyes.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Carlos waved it open, still staring at the scene.

"Carlos, Adonis calls the Court. Bring your Lupin with you." the man at the door said. Carlos nodded and started leave, sharing a meaningful look with Remus before they left together.

The door was closed behind them and Severus finally gave into the temptation and hugged his Harry. _This is all too much..._ thought Harry as Severus hugged him. Voldemort was back, Remus was alive, but gone from him, Dumbledore had been even more manipulative than they thought... It was all so much.

"I think we need to go home." Harry said, withdrawing and getting up.

"Alright, Harry." Severus whispered, giving the Boy Wonder a kiss to his scar.

*"Would you listen to him? He makes the story sound like some Greek _tragedy!" _Andrea exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and a little ways away.

"Andrea, stop it and come back here." Gwen shouted to her girlfriend. "Harry, I think we're going to have to meet this vampire." Gwen pointed out.

"If he is who he says he is, we need to plan how to find and ambush Voldemort." Hermione added, the two sharing a nod.

*"Olivia! Bicce, don't you understand?" came a sudden shout and a loud crash.

"Asinus! You look like echarqui with no blood to fill your cheeks!"

Everyone came to find Adonis and Olivia arguing, having accidently dumped over a chair in their arrival.

Adonis hissed at her in response, his fangs flashing in the light.

"Oh, you hiss at me, Adonis! Drink from me or you will starve! It is your choice!" Olivia huffed and turned her back, crossing her arms with her nose in the air.

"Mon amour, vergebe mir. Ich habe keine _zeit!"_

"You do now!" Olivia snapped, whipping around to face him. Out of nowhere, she took a knife and drew it across her wrist.

A hungry look came over Adonis' face, he stared at the dripping blood for a split second before seizing her wrist.

"Oh, mon cher..." Olivia sighed, leaning into her lover as he drew her blood.

After what seemed like forever, Adonis finally let go of her. He allowed her to collapse in his arms, his skin a flushed red as he carried her to the couch. Adonis gently laid her down before turning to his audience.

"Forgive me, Olivia knows me too well and is always so insistent. But I am afraid I may have come too late. One of my sources just informed me that the Burrow is being attacked. Voldemort apparently wishes to... Strike at the heart."

Chapter Fourteen. _Crawl to me._

"They what? Well, we've got to-" a hand on Harry's arm stopped him.

"You can't just waltz in there, Harry." Hermione told him gently.

"But-"

"No, Hermione's right. You'll just end up dead too." Draco pointed out, also coming to Harry's side.

Harry's shoulders slumped, he knew they were right.

"So what can we do?"

"Let Voldemort make the first move. If he hasn't killed them, he'll eventually start a bargain." Severus said.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

Silence met his question and Harry sighed, going to sit down at Snape's feet.

"I guess your right." their clasped hands clenching the other in comfort.

"Take them, take them all." Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters.

"Yes, Master." they replied like the good goons they were. They bound Mr and Mrs. Weasley and dragged them out of their own house.

"Good work, Tom." a voice came from behind the Dark Lord. The man stood in shadow, but Voldemort smirked evilly, knowing whom it was.

"Of course. You know there is nothing I do better than massacres and genocide."

The man in shadow shared the smile. "And there is nothing I do better, than unscrupulous manipulation."

"A perfect team."

"As always, Tom."

And the pair walked out of the Burrow, once mortal enemies, now partners in crime.

"I hate you right now, I really do." Gwen stated to Draco, turning her back on him.

"No, you don't. You love me, admit it." Draco teased, wrapping his arms around Gwen's waist in a mock of flirtation. Gwen only rolled her eyes and turned in his arms.

"Hon," she said, putting her arms up around the Slytherin's neck. "Of course, I do. But when you insult my heritage, I get a little upset."

"I'm sorry, Gwen." though he smirked like he was lying through his teeth.

"I believe you." she said, wiggling out of his arms and walking over to one of Snape's couches.

"Do you two _ever_ keep your hands off each other?" Andrea asked, pulling her girlfriend back into her arms with jealously in her eyes.

"Oh, Andrea. You know it's just-"

"That you finally found someone as flirty as you, I know. But I just don't like seeing it, okay?"

"Andrea, we're both gay. How would it go anywhere? It's all a joke."

"I know, but still."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good."

"You two done? We got work to do! Books to read! People to kill!" Harry exasperated, picking up a huge 'Dark Arts' volume and handing it to Gwen.

"Hey, what about that vampire?" Draco asked as he opened his own text.

"I don't know. He hasn't dropped by in a while, has he, Severus?"

The potions master shook his head.

Meanwhile, back at the House of Coronae...

"Come with me, Olivia." the man in shadow whispered.

"Um... I don't know if Adonis would like it. I'll just go let him know-"

"No! We need to leave now!"

"Oh... Well then, I'm sorry, (blanked out name). But I can't just leave like that."

"Does he really control you so much? Where is your free will? Can you not come and go as you please?"

"Yes. But that would also require my _will_ to leave. You say this is for the war, but I don't believe you. I'm not going to leave a place I know is safe just to go with you. I know how manipulative you were in the last war. Poor Potter didn't have a chance, much less his lover, Snape."

"They are lovers now? That is impossible! It's disgusting!"

Olivia looked at the man strangely. "You of all people... I thought you would be pleased to hear your lonely spy has found love. Does it really matter whom it's with?"

"Of course it does!"

Realization dawned for Olivia. "Ah, I understand. You cannot twist his guilt nor control his fears when he loves one such as Potter."

"Poppycock! I would do no such thing! I never have!"

"Oh, cry me a river. I'm leaving now, goodbye." Olivia hissed, disappearing with a pop.

She appeared in Snape's chambers and looked around for the band of misfits. Finding them in the living room, she came up behind them to announce her presence.

"My God, you would have scared me out of my skin if I hadn't felt you come in!" one of them said, a red head with long curly hair.

"What? Oh! How did you get here?" her lover turned to face Olivia as the others did.

"I've come to tell you terrible news. Albus Dumbledore is back."

There was a long silence that met her statement. Then Harry's bitter laughter filled the room.

"That's ridiculous! Dumbledore's dead."

"I concur. And I would know." Severus said, his voice heavy.

"Oh!" came the cry of realization from Gwen as she suddenly glared at Olivia. "Well, why didn't you just say so? Really, did you have to drop the bomb like that?"

Olivia looked confused. "Are you a seer?"

Gwen barked a laugh. "No, no! I'm an empath/psychic, there's a difference between being able to feel peoples emotions and read their minds than divination. I can't tell the future."

"So, what's this about Dumbledore then? How can he not be dead?"

"He said something about having left a Horcrux for himself in case something happened. Isn't that odd?"

"Yes. He never told me of such a thing." Snape said.

"Talking about odd, he wanted me to come with him somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me where. He just kept saying it was real important."

"Why didn't you go?" Hermione asked.

Olivia glared darkly. "Because I'm not an idiot and I don't trust someone at the drop of a penny. _Especially_ in the world I live in. Plus, we all know Dumbledore for who he really was. Who knows if he's on our side this time?"

"Just what are you implying? Dumbledore may have been manipulative, but he still intended everything for the betterment of Wizardkind." Snape defended his mentor.

Olivia gave the potions master a bewildered look. "But... You of all people should know what a bastard he was. He did everything for himself in the last war, to meet his own ends. He wanted Voldemort-"

"Olivia!" a voice called from behind her. A man with sandy blonde hair offered her his hand. "Come, the Council calls you."

"Is Adonis...?"

"Yes. And the Ghouls come tonight."

"Ah. I will arrange everything, then." she turned the audience with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go now. Perhaps I'll come back later."

There was long silence when she disappeared. Then, "Okay. Now what?"

"Good question. If Dumbledore's back, why would he want Olivia?"

"She's Erasmus' fangbanger, why the hell _wouldn't_ he want her?" Gwen hissed, glaring darkly at the group. "Honestly, weren't you listening?"

"What has that got to with anything, Gwen?" Draco asked.

"If Dumbledore is in league with Voldemort, then they would definitely want to infiltrate the Vampire society. What easier way than to show a trusting face to the one closest to Erasmus?"

"Impossible!"

"You say so now, wait until he gets here after that meeting."

"Why? How would you know what goes on in that 'Council' thing?"

Silence spread again, where Gwen looked away.

"Gwen's a vampire, that's why." a quiet voice answered. Andrea looked shameful under Gwen's glare as she stared at the floor.

"Come on, Gwen. It's time they knew, anyway."

"I will tell you when you can reveal such things!" Gwen snapped, suddenly standing. "Now they will want to know why a vampire is not in her House!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

Gwen softened and went to hold Andrea. "I know, darling, I know."

"So... You're a vampire?" Harry felt slightly betrayed that his best friends never told him such an important secret. Yet, everything about their relationship suddenly made sense.

_God._ The whole situation felt so similar to before. But this time... This time Harry wasn't alone. He glanced at Severus, catching the man rubbing his forearm again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. When Harry confronted him, Severus only claimed to be remembering, wondering if Voldemort can still call him. Though the mark had long disappeared and had not come back.

But Harry knew that wasn't Snape's only fear, he feared the memories that Voldemort brought with him. The nightmares had started up again for both of them, naturally. But this time, they were there for each other. They knew each others fears too well and had not the need to speak of them.

And now, Gwen, his best friend, was a vampire. The world had most certainly turned on its side.

"What were you saying about that meeting thing with the ghouls?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the very mention of the dark creatures.

Gwen gave a tinkling laugh, almost mocking in its tone. "Oh, Draco. It is not nearly as horrible as you think. A ghouls appearance is rather deceiving in textbooks. In actuality, they are rather beautiful dark creatures. And intensely sexual, which is mainly why I say that vampire and ghoul meetings are generally... Interesting."

Of course, it wasn't long before Voldemort sent one of his Death Eaters to Hogwarts. So naturally, when the Headmistress called them all to her office, Mundungus Fletcher was waiting.

"You," Harry hissed, sure this had been the man behind the happenings during the summer.

"Yes, _me."_ Fletcher grinned. "You know, I had no idea your relatives hated you quite so much."

"Say what you have come here to say, Fletcher. Or I will not be responsible for my actions." McGonagall snapped, glaring daggers at the Death Eater.

Mundungus only smirked. "The Dark Lord wanted me to inform Mr. Potter that he will release the Weasley's if Potter will have a meeting with him."

Silence met this request, most stewing in rage.

"Fine," said Harry. Severus opened his mouth to protest, but realized they didn't have a choice. "Six this evening at-"

"Oh, no no no. The Dark Lord will allow none of that. He will set the time and where. _Seven_ this evening, I'll send you a port key." With that, Mundungus left.

"Shouldn't he be escorted out of the school?" Snape pointed out, going to follow the man.

"Yes, thank you, Severus." McGonagall heaved a sigh, her head in her hands. "How did this become such a mess? Why did he have to come back?"

"It's alright, Headmistress," Gwen said, "we'll get him before it turns out like last time."

"I hope you do, I truly do."

Chapter Fifteen. _ "The rain on the roof of this empty house echos inside my head. Where has all the good in the world gone?"_

The mission to rescue the Weasleys while Harry met with Voldemort was going rather badly. Being alone certainly was helping, but Harry could handle that. The Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort were nothing to worry about. It was the particular way Riddle had set up the prison for the Weasleys. It was taking Harry a damn long time to unravel the wards. Though Voldemort couldn't possibly have known that Harry could even do what he was doing, it frustrated the Gryffindor.

"You don't seem very surprised, Potter." Voldemort said, stroking yet another snake in his arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're plan to fool me has been foiled."

"Indeed," Voldemort paused, as if trying to find the right words, "yet I feel a great power coming from you. I thought my last defeat drained you?"

Harry was silent, staring at Voldemort's body and the sheer violation of it.

"So be it. I want you in exchange for these filthy blood-traitors."

"Right. And what exactly would you do to me? Other than kill me?"

"Oh, I have no wish to kill you. I want you on my side, Harry. We could be great together."

"Funny. I remember you saying that last time."

"Perhaps you should listen this time."

"Why? Has anything changed? Other than none of your faithful servants have come back?"

Voldemort pursed his lips, looking as though his feathers had been ruffled. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Of course it doesn't. So what exactly is your plan for the two of us?"

"I plan on infiltrating the vampire's-"

"Ha!" Harry barked, "you really think you have a chance against them? Even if you manage it, as soon as they find out you won't have time to curse."

"True. But if Erasmus is dead-"

"Are you high? How do you plan on killing him?"

"Stop interrupting me and I can tell you, stupid boy!"

Harry smirked. "Well then?"

"With you on my side, I can kidnap him and take him here. Then we will trap him," he indicated the prison with the Weasleys inside, "and figure out how to kill him."

"Uh-huh. Sounds like you've thought that through. Only," Harry paused, wrenching the last few strands of the ward down and thereby freeing the Weasleys. "there is a lot of 'we' in that plan I don't agree with."

Waving a hand, he sent the small family to safety at Hogwarts. It tired him to stretch his magic and he almost collapsed to the ground.

The Death Eaters were closing in around him, but Harry would have none of that. He sent a _stupefy_ at them all, which caused him to see too late the tracking spell Voldemort hit him with.

Harry immediately Apparated away to the streets of Muggle London. He saw with relief that he had guessed right, the spell would only work if he were in contact with another witch or wizard. The Gryffindor had seen how Voldemort had reacted and knew he wanted Severus back.

Now he had to try and get the spell off by himself. Great. An abandoned house caught his eye and he broke into it without a second thought. Exhaustion crept up to him and he stumbled, sitting down heavily against a wall.

A few days later and Harry still hadn't been able to strip himself of the spell. It would be so easy for someone else to do it... Where was Severus? Why couldn't he be here?

The rain pattering on the window reflected the tears escaping Harry's eyes. He closed them against the sharp reminder of how alone and hopeless he was. The Gryffindor smiled through another sob, watching Severus approach him behind his eyelids.

The Slytherin had that look in his beautiful dark eyes and his mouth had widened into a glowing smile. The black hair framed his face like that of a dark god. Harry imagined running his hands through that hair and sighed when Severus leaned in his touch.

"Why can't you be here?" Harry whispered into the darkness and his dream shattered. With renewed determination, he tried again to take the inert spell off. It was like trying to pull the rug out from under one's own feet and Harry didn't want to fall.

Nevermind that he hadn't eaten anything except transfigured food, which was never good for anyone's health. Harry whined and punched the wall.

With a loud huff, Harry decided to risk the fall he would probably take. Concentrating on the spell, he pulled and pulled with all his might. It suddenly came easily and Harry fell flat on his back from the force of it.

When he woke, the spell was gone. Harry cheered and tried to Apparate back to Hogwarts. His magic wouldn't let him and he collapsed to the floor again.

The next time he woke, he tried again. The sounding crack was like music to his ears.

"I'm home!" Harry crowed when he found himself in Snape's living room. He only had time to realize the room was empty before he fell unconscious again.

Something was alternately shaking his shoulder and kissing him. Something that smelled an awful lot like his Severus. He opened his eyes slowly to glare at his lover.

"Let me sleep, would you? And why am I on the floor?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose and stiffly sitting up.

"You've been gone for a week, Potter! Where in nine hells have you been?"

"What? Gone? Why would I leave you?"

"You tell me, you stupid boy!"

"I don't know!" Harry shouted back in frustration. He was tired and he wanted to sleep in that big comfy Slytherin-themed bed in the other room.

Concern flickered across Snape's face. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Why are you asking me that? And why do you look so serious?" Harry was beginning to become worried himself. "What's going on?"

"Please, Harry. Just try to think of the last thing you remember?"

Harry frowned at him but closed his eyes, trying to remember how he came to where he was.

Flashes of memory came rushing in and Harry gasped. He opened his eyes and flung himself at Severus.

"Oh, Severus! I'm so sorry! I probably forgot because I've got hardly any magic left."

"What do you mean? Are you going to get it back?"

"Of course, I just need to rest. Mind if we move this to the bedroom?"

Severus stood and helped the Gryffindor to his feet, putting a supportive arm around his waist if only for an excuse to touch Harry. He'd missed him so much...

"What happened at the meeting?"

Harry sighed and started to take off his clothes. "Well, Voldemort was being an idiot, but that's nothing new. He thought he could win me to his side and then take on the vampires. I think he must be truly insane to actually believe that would work.

"While he was doing his monolog, I was taking apart the prison wards around the Weasleys. When they were free, I sent them to Hogwarts. I trust that worked?"

"Yes. You startled my entire fifth year class into chaos."

"Oh... Sorry about that." Harry said, standing naked before his lover. The Gryffindor decided that Snape should be naked too. He kissed the hand threaded in his and let go to undress the potions master.

"After that, all his Death Eaters came at me. Which I wasn't pleased with at all so I stupefied them. Took a bit of energy and Voldemort took advantage of that. He hit me with a tracking spell and I Apparated out of there."

"Why?"

"I... Well, they taught us how to figure out which spells were which at school and I guess I just got really good at it..." Harry rambled, looking at floor with flaming cheeks.

A cool hand touched his chin and they stared at each other for awhile. Softly and ever so lightly, Severus brushed his lips against Harry's. Both sighed and pulled away, Harry continuing to undress the Slytherin.

"It was a tracking spell that would only be active if I was in contact with another witch or wizard."

"Why would the Dark Lord use such a spell?"

"He wants you back."

A shudder went through Snape's thin frame. Harry looked up at him and touched his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Severus nodded and heaved a sigh.

"I went to Muggle London and lived in an abandoned house for a few days. I never guessed it would have taken me so long, but I couldn't leave. Merlin, I missed you, Severus."

"I missed you too. But what kept you from simply taking it off?"

"Don't you know? Tracking spells are meant to be undetectable, then plus the fact it was inactive while I was trying to pull it off. I didn't want to risk pulling too hard because I wasn't sure what would happen.

"A few days ago I got sick and tired of not being able to touch you and seeing my friends. I just ripped it off, basically. It took a lot out of me, especially since I tried to Apparate here right away."

"Harry..." Severus sighed, finally mirroring Harry in nakedness.

"I know," Harry smiled, "I'm crazy." The Gryffindor tugged Snape to the bed and let the older man straddle his hips. "Or how did you put it? Imbecilic halfwitted saint?"

Severus leaned down, relishing in the feeling of Harry's familiar body beneath him. "I highly doubt I would have used a word such as 'saint', but halfwitted and imbecilic are quite true."

Laughter shook Harry's body and his eyes glowed with humor and love.

"Come here," Harry commanded when the joke was through.

Severus obliged and leaned down, sighing into his lover's lips. They brushed, barely touching until Harry wrapped his fingers in Snape's hair and pulled him down. The kiss was slow and gentle, as if they wanted to prolong every tiny moment.

A spark of magic to his lower back caused Snape to involuntarily thrust his hips forward. Harry groaned into the kiss, arching into the friction it caused.

"Damn you and your magic," Severus hissed, "what happened to being exhausted?"

"That was five minutes ago," Harry said, running a hand and trail of magic down Snape's chest. His lover shuddered, mouth open and tiny gasps breaking the silence. Harry made a little dip towards his groin, but didn't touch the growing hardness there. He skipped it, reaching between the supple thighs and stroking magic there.

"H-Harry..." Severus whimpered, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

What came next was even better, a tingle of magic brushed his prostate and he felt wet.

"I want you, Severus."

Slowly and with great concentration, Snape lowered himself onto Harry's cock. It felt so good to be filled, he wanted to stay there forever. But Harry lifted his hips, hinting for him to move. And he did, feeling so high looking down into those green eyes. Neither of them lasted much longer and came with a shout of each others name.

Chapter Sixteen. _"For whom the gun tolls, for whom the prey weeps. Bow before a war, call it religion." -'Kinslayer' by Nightwish_

"Ah, you taste so sweet..." Adonis hissed, lips parting as his closed his eyes in ecstasy. Olivia's lips hovered just above his and gave a final tug to the cock in her hand. The vampire hissed sharply and and arched into her.

A few moments later both had composed themselves and magic took the mess away. Adonis whispered to her and she nodded, disappearing just as Headmistress McGonagall came around the corner.

She paused, looking slightly confused as she was sure she had heard something coming from the corner. Adonis chose that moment to step out and Minerva jumped, a hand flying to her heart.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. May I ask who you are?" the Headmistress inquired, adjusting the glasses perched on her nose.

"My name is Adonis Erasmus," the vampire replied with a short bow. "I have come to inform you that the vampires and all associated dark creatures are going to join your war against the wizard named Voldemort. We will discuss strategies at a later date, I will send someone to arrange it."

And he too, disappeared.

McGonagall stood in the hall, shell-shocked. All she could think was, _fuck._

A few minutes later she shouted,

"POTTER!"

He arrived a moment later purely by chance, discussing something in low tones with Severus. When he saw the pale Minerva, they both stopped and stared.

"Vampires, Potter? Really? And _dark creatures?"_

"Adonis must have told her too," Harry whispered to Snape, whom nodded.

"Professor, I already informed you about the vampires. And they don't enter this war lightly."

She sagged at that but still looked suspicious. "And the dark creatures he mentioned?"

"Oh, I highly doubt that many of them are going to be directly involved. I'm sure the tide of the war will be easily turned once they begin their attack. It's complexities of Dumbledore's involvement that is going to be tricky."

"Is that so? And how do you know all this?"


End file.
